Justice League Oppression
by Juniorjedi14
Summary: An adaptation of the video game Injustice: Gods Among us with an expanded story, character development, and all magical scenes and characters omitted in place of others.


FADE IN:

EXT. METROPOLIS SKIES

GREEN LANTERN uses a green-energy cannon and starts firing into the frame. He flies away.

THE camera goes to THE ATOM and DEATHBOLT fighting mid-air. They exchange blows. ATOM tries to punch DEADBOLT, but DEADBOLT teleports away and kicks ATOM from behind before teleporting again and blasting ATOM from behind before teleporting again and pounding ATOM with both hands and ATOM starts to fall until ATOM catches himself with his jet-thrusters. He looks around and after a few seconds of looking, he turns around and tackles DEADBOLT and flies him upward.

The Camera then switches to WONDER WOMAN in a mid-air battle with BARONESS. They fight fiercely mid-air with BARONESS VON GUNTHER zapping WONDER WOMAN with her wrist cannons. WONDER WOMAN defends herself by blocking the rays with her silver bracelets. She blocks the rays for several seconds, then deflects them back at BARONESS and punches her back several feet.

The Camera cuts to GREEN LANTERN chasing after SINESTRO in the skies of METROPOLIS and shots plasma rays at him from his ring. SINESTRO turns around mid-flight and stops GREEN LANTERN with a yellow pike wall between them. GREEN LANTERN halts for the moment. Once the wall is shut down, SINESTRO runs off and GREEN LANTERN chases after him again.

INT. WATCHTOWER-CONTROL ROOM

CYBORG blasts LEX LUTHOR who fights in a green-armored suit. Luthor blocks CYBORG's rays with an energy field and blocks CYBORG back. LEX LUTHOR then fires full blown blasts at him, but STARFIRE gets in-between the two and blocks Luthor's energy beam, protecting CYBORG.

**LEX LUTHOR**

Your interrupting tonight's Entertainment, Starfire.

**STARFIRE**

I detest violence Luthor. But I'm even less fond of you.

SOLOMON GRUNDY knocks both STARFIRE and CYBORG IN OPPOSITE directions. Luthor takes the advantage and tries to blast STARFIRE, but STARFIRE dodges the blast and fires back at LEX LUTHOR who in turn, blocks her blast with a radiation shield.

CYBORG tackles Grundy.

The camera turns to FIREFLY battling MARTIAN MANHUNTER mid-air, who is fleeing from FIREFLIES blasts.

**FIREFLY**

What's the matter, Martian, can't feel the heat?!

FIREFLY fires again at MARTIAN MANHUNTER who continues to dodge the blasts.

We go to the ground of the Watchtower where NIGHTWING and CATWOMAN fight hand to hand. They stalemate and circle each other.

**CATWOMAN**

Still as cocky as always.

**NIGHTWING**

Still using a litter box as always.

Suddenly, BANE jumps on NIGHTWING and NIGHTWING flips to avoid BANE. NIGHTWING is surrounded by the two villains.

Meanwhile, CYBORG is thrown to the ground by SOLOMON GRUNDY and lands near NIGHTWING. They are soon joined by STARFIRE and the three are back to back surrounded by villains.

**NIGHTWING**

I thought you'd have this mess cleaned up by now.

STARFIRE blasts bolts while CYBORG talks…

**CYBORG**

Hey, the names Cyborg, not miracle worker.

NIGHTWING uses his comlink.

**NIGHTWING**

Nightwing to Batman. Do you copy?

CUT TO:

INT. BATMOBILE

BATMAN rides the Batmobile. He speaks with NIGHTWING On the Batmobiles comlink.

**NIGHTWING (**off-screen**)**

We can use your help.

**BATMAN**

After I check out Arkham. I need to ensure Luthor didn't…

**NIGHTWING (**off-screen**)**

We're getting our butts handed to us.

**BATMAN**

I'll be there soon, Dick.

BATMAN signs off.

CUT TO:

After a few more seconds of exchanging blows, ATOM punches DEADBOLT down and DEADBOLT lands on a rooftop where WONDER WOMAN and RED TORNADO are.

The girls check on DEADBOLT while THE ATOM flies down to the building.

**THE ATOM**

We need to rap this up, now. We've got to get back to The Watchtower.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Right, before Luthor throws something…

They hear a thumb.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Else at us.

They look around and…

MEDIUM CLOSE-UP of DOOMSDAY.

**DOOMSDAY**

ERRRRRRRRR!.

**THE ATOM**

I've got this.

THE ATOM flies to tackle DOOMSDAY but DOOMSDAY punches ATOM away.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Should've been a combined assault.

**RED TORNADO**

It Is easy for some JLA members to forget they cannot do everything on their own.

WONDER WOMAN and RED TORNADO charge at DOOMSDAY.

CUT TO:

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM

BATMAN and a security guard: CASH walk through the hallways of ARKHAM ASYLUM.

**CASH**

The boys and I've been keeping a close eye om, Batman. Just like you asked. Clown hasn't moved in hours.

They stop by a door. BATMAN taps CASH not to open the door and shows him a laser on the bottom of the door, a trap laser.

**CASH**

What the…What's that?!

BATMAN gets out an ice spray and sprays the trap laser, freezing it in place. BATMAN uses a hand to smash it. The door opens. CASH gets out his weapon. BATMAN follows. The cell is empty. They look around. After a few seconds of looking.

**CASH**

How the heck did the clown do this?

**BATMAN**

He didn't…the real trap.

BATMAN gets in front of CASH and uses his cape to shield them both from assassin stars.

**BATMAN**

Is right in front of us.

The camera shows us DEATHSTROKE, armored and ready for battle.

**DEATHSTROKE**

So clever, Batman.

**BATMAN**

Get to safety, shut the place down.

CASH runs out of the room and BATMAN engages DEATHSTROKE in combat. DEATHSTROKE gets out his sword. BATMAN blocks the sword slashes with his gauntlets four times before ducking from the fifth and getting kicked in the check by DEATHSTROKE. DEATHSTROKE tries to slash BATMAN but BATMAN catches the sword and punches DEATHSTROKE while taking his sword and throwing it to the floor. BATMAN and DEATHSTROKE then engage in hand to hand combat; BATMAN spins around and kicks DEATHSTROKE in the chest.

DEATHSTROKE tries to kick BATMAN twice and BATMAN blocks the kicks twice before ducking from the third kick and uppercutting DEATHSTROKE. DEATHSTROKE tries to punch BATMAN twice but BATMAN blocks one punch before catching DEATHSTROKES left punch. BATMAN punches DEATHSTROKE 7 times before kicking DEATHSTROKE in the chest.

**BATMAN**

You're Luthors pet now, Deathstroke?

**DEATHSTROKE**

His money is green. And as a bonus. I get to hurt a friend of The Arrow.

BATMAN prepares himself as DEATHSTROKE gets out his second sword and attacks BATMAN. DEATHSTROKE tries to slash BATMAN multiple times, but BATMAN moves to avoid each slash and headbutts DEATHSTROKE. DEATHSTROKE then tries to attack with a combo of Swordplay and hand to hand combat, but BATMAN blocks and dodges all the hits and punches DEATHSTROKE in the face twice. DEATHSTROKE attacks BATMAN again, but BATMAN disarms DEATHSTROKE and kicks him down to the floor. DEATHSTROKE quickly picks himself up and attacks BATMAN. BATMAN and DEATHSTROKE engage hand to hand before BATMAN quickly avoids DEATHSTROKE's punch, elbows him in the back, kicks him to the wall and tasers him down, knocking him unconscious. BATMAN looks at DEATHSTROKE.

**BATMAN**

Sorry, Deathstroke. No Bonus for you.

BATMAN leaves the room and contacts the Watchtower.

**BATMAN**

Batman to Watchtower. Come in. Nightwing.

CUT TO:

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS

GREEN ARROW shoots taser arrows at CAPTAIN BOOMERRANG who dodges the arrows and leaps to throw several boomerangs at the arrow who dodges the boomerangs. The Boomerangs come back to attack ARROW but the boomerangs and fired away by a heat blast. The camera points to FIRESTROM. CAPTAIN BOMMERANG is quickly knocked out by a flash of light. FLASH appears in frame. GREEN ARROW smiles.

**GREEN ARROW**

Show offs.

FIRESTORM and FLASH smile.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKIES

DOOMSDAY flies in to attack Hawkgirl. They struggle. But GREEN LANTERN puts an energy chain around DOOMSDAY and tosses him toward WONDER WOMAN who pounds DOOMSDAY down to Earth.

BLUE BEETLE fights AMAZO mid-air. BLUE BEETLE tries to blast AMAZO, but AMAZO phases through them and retaliates by using heat vision which BLUE BEETLE ducks. DOOMSDAY falls on top of AMAZO and the two crash down to earth together.

INT. METROPOLIS STREETS

GREEN ARROW arrives and shoots two explosive arrows at AMAZO, blasting the android in four pieces, disabling the droid as it falls to the ground near DOOMSDAY.

However, seconds later, DOOMSDAY gets up and prepares to attack GREEN ARROW, FIRESTROM and FLASH while GREEN ARROW prepares to shoot DOOMSDAY and FIRESTORMS readies his fire energy, but SUPERMAN speeds in and tackles DOOMSDAY into the atmosphere.

**FLASH**

**(**_To GREEN ARROW._**) **And you say Ronnie and I are show offs.

INT. WATCHTOWER

CATWOMAN tries to attack MARTIAN MANHUNTER who phases through her attacks easily.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

I suggest you surrender now before the situation gets worse for you.

**CATWOMAN**

A little late for that Martian.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER uses a telepathic mind tap to knock out CATWOMAN. MARTIAN MANHUNTER is blasted into unconsciousness by LEX LUTHOR.

CYBORG punches SOLOMON GRUNDY.

STAREFIRE battles FIREFLY while NIGHTWING attacks BANE from behind, punching him in the back and kicking down his left leg but BANE punches NIGHTWING to the ground and pounds him into submission.

While LEX LUTHOR overseas the battle, BATMAN suddenly teleports in. He and Luthor look at each other.

Luthor nods to BANE who comes toward BATMAN.

**BANE**

He espeado mucho tiempo para esta. Now I break your back.

BANE runs toward BATMAN who jumps over BANE, cuts off his venom tubes mid-air and uses his batclaw to electrocute Bane from behind, knocking Bane unconscious. BATMAN turns to Luthor.

**BATMAN**

Took me almost two minutes to break your encryption. Nice Work.

CYBORG increases his left arms cybernetic strength and punches SOLOMON GRUNDY and then transforms his upper body into a giant laser cannon and blasts SOLOMON GRUNDY unconscious.

FIREFLY blasts STARFIRE who dodges the blasts and flies behind FIREFLY to shoot at his rocketpack, knocking FIREFLY out of the air and down to the ground unconscious.

**BATMAN**

Too bad, your all alone, Luthor.

**LEX LUTHOR**

Geniuses often are.

**BATMAN**

Psychopaths like you.

**LEX LUTHOR**

You hero types are all alike. Even less imposing close-up.

BATMAN throws two batarangs at Luthor's armor, they hit on impact, sending luthor four steps back.

**LEX LUTHOR**

Resign to throwing toys?

LUTHOR activates his armory rocket launchers and launches a series of missiles at the dark knight and BATMAN moves to dodge them.

BATMAN continues to dodge LUTHOR'S by throwing his batarangs at a few to prevent them from hitting unconscious crew members and lures the rest down to the lower levels to explode harmlessly. He dodges two more missiles by flipping off one side of the walls to the next and jumping up.

CYBORG blasts at Luthor who dodges the blast with a ray shield using his armors left arm. STARFIRE flies to attack LUTHOR while CYBORG runs behind her. LUTHOR blasts STARFIRE into CYBORG and the two heroes' crash into each other on the floor.

BATMAN jumps from the other floor and glides into the air. He flips his cape like batwings. LUTHOR sees this and BATMAN lands a double kick on LUTHOR before landing and using Tasers to weaken Luthor's armor, disabling him.

CYBORG and STARFIRE get up. They walk toward BATMAN and LUTHOR.

BATMAN gets a machine disabler from his belt.

**BATMAN**

Try this on. Genius.

CYBORG and STARFIRE pick up LUTHOR and BATMAN puts his deactivator on Luthor's armor. LUTHOR is angry with BATMAN.

NIGHRWING slowly recovers, and BATMAN lends him a helping hand. NIGHTWING takes it and BATMAN pulls him up.

**BATMAN**

You ok?

NIGHTWING turns his head and turns to the rest of the defeated thugs.

**NIGHTWING**

Better than Luthor's thugs.

BATMAN picks up NIGHTWINGS sticks a takes and gives them to him. NIGHTWING gives BATMAN a thank you smile as his sticks from BATMAN and goes to help MARTIAN MANHUNTER.

Most of the crew recover from unconscious and help eachother out.

BATMAN walks over to CYBORG and STARFIRE.

**BATMAN**

Damage report.

**CYBORG**

Javelins 2 and 3 in the hanger bay are offline, a few minor crash and burns around the main control room, and most of the crew managed to recover from the never gas attack they used when they broke in here. Other than that, nothing we can't fix up.

**BATMAN**

Get our medical crew to attend to the wounded and tie up the cronies', and prep the teleporter for drop off at Stryker's.

BATMAN looks to his right at the defeated Luthor.

**BATMAN**

Leave him here.

NIGHTWING and MARTIAN MANHUNTER grab CATWOMAN and cuff her. MARTIAN MANHUNTER flies her to the teleporter room. STARFIRE levitates FIREFLY and GRUNDY while CYBORG grabs BANE and DEATHSTORKE and drags them to the teleporter room. BATMAN stands in the room with NIGHTWING and the disabled LUTHOR as well as the recovering crew members walking around helping each other out and/or going to their respected stations at the Watchtower. There are additionally medical experts who are additionally attended to the wounded and surveying the damage. BATMAN contacts SUPERMAN with his communicator.

**BATMAN**

Superman. Report.

**SUPERMAN (V.O)**

It's done. The others are mopping up. I'm taking DOOMSDAY into deep space.

**BATMAN**

Good.Make sure it's very deep space.

INT. TELEPORTER ROOM

CYBORG works the teleporter computers while MARTIAN MANHUNTER and STARFIRE prepare the villains into the teleporter launch pad for transport to Stryker's.

Surprising, The Watchtower goes on red alert. The heroes and villains are all shocked to hear the alarm.

**CATWOMAN**

What's that?

**CYBORG**

It's the none of your beeswhacks alarm.

The villains are teleported off the Watchtower.

INT. WATCHTOWER HALLWAYS

Crew members are rushing to get to their respective stations at the Watchtower.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONTROL ROOM

Crew members work aimlessly at the computers at the watchtower control room.

INT. WATCHTOWER MAIN ROOM

BATMAN and NIGHTWING hear the alarm.

**BATMAN**

Nightwing, stay with him.

INT. WATCHTOWER HALLWAYS

BATMAN rushes through the Watchtower hallways to get to the main control room.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONTROL ROOM

BATMAN meets up with STARFIRE, MARTIAN MANHUNTER and CYBORG in a virtually crowded control room. CYBORG works the main computers to locate the cause of the alert. A screen opens up. It points to a holographic dot of the screen.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Radiological….Metropolis.

INT. WATCHTOWER MAIN HALLWAY

Suddenly, a small pouch activates from Luthor's disabled suit.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONTROL ROOM

BATMAN, CYBORG, MARTIAN MANHUNTER, and STARFIRE along with the Watchtower crew members suddenly hear Luthor's laughing from the distance.

INT. WATCHTOWER MAIN HALLWAY

NIGHTWING looks at LUTHOR as he speaks.

**LEX LUTHOR**

I can see the headlines. Justice League fails, clown kills millions.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONTROL ROOM

BATMAN contacts LUTHOR through his communicator.

**BATMAN**

You gave him a nuke?

**LEX LUTHOR (**V.O**)**

Most of the League dies….

INT. WATCHTOWER MAIN HALLWAY

**LEX LUTHOR**

…and Superman's beloved city is vaporized… I console the masses by offering to rebuild it, in my own image of course…

NIGHTWING knocks down LUTHOR with the butt of his electro stick and contacts BATMAN through his comlink…

**NIGHTWING**

He was done.

INT. WATCHTOWER CONTROL ROOM

BATMAN contacts the rest of the league through his own comlink.

**BATMAN**

This is Batman. Code Red. Everyone to these coordinates, now!

INT. DEEP SEE OCEAN

AQUAMAN is chased by deep sea drones created by LUTHOR. He looks as if he's running, but when the drones lose sight of him, the drones are attacked by an octopus who tangles the drones and electrocutes them all. AQUAMAN smiles and is picked up in an energy bubble by GREEN LANTERN along with GREEN ARROW. The heroes fly away.

INT. METROPOLIS CENTRAL PARK

In the center of Metropolis park, near the golden Superman statue, THE JOKER and his associate HARLEY QUINN prepare a nuclear bomb on the right bottom of the statue.

**JOKER**

Remember what Lexi said**... (**Joker arms the bomb, times it at 7 minutes**)**Ahh... There we are.

HARLEY QUINN is gleeful.

**HARLEY QUINN**

Mr. J… It works... ohhh.

HARLEY QUINN looks to her left and sees BATMAN teleported there to the park. Joker says…

**JOKER**

Harley. Would you please be so kind as to go back to the van? Bats and I need to talk.

**HARLEY QUINN**

Sure thing, pudding.

BATMAN approaches THE JOKER

**JOKER**

Ah, Batman! My Coeur de Coeur! My pamme de frites!

The bomb ticker ticks. BATMAN pauses

**JOKER**

What's the matter? I merely took it off standby.** (**_Joker displays a remote control on his right hand_**) **It's this button you need to worry about.

We get an aerial long shot of BATMAN and JOKER and the park. On the left side of that shot we see WONDER WOMAN and HAWKGIRL flying towards the two.

**HAWKGIRL**

There they are.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Keep him talking, Bruce.

EXT. METROPOLIS STREETS

THE FLASH super speeds toward Metropolis Central Park. Above him are GREEN LANTERN, GREEN ARROW, and AQUAMAN in GREEN LANTERN's Energy bubble. With BLUE BEETLE, FIRESTORM, THE ATOM, and RED TORNADO flying from another direction.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Don't wait for us Barry. Keep Moving!

FLASH super speeds away.

INT. MRTROPOLIS CENTRAL PARK

**BATMAN**

You push that button and eight million die!

**JOKER**

And 2, bats. I was going to watch the fireworks from a safe distance, but now that you're here. What do you say we have one last dance?

Slow-motion begins as BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN, HAWGIRL, AQUAMAN, FLASH, GREEN LANTERN, AQUAMAN, GREEN ARROW, RED TORNADO, and BLUE BEETLE desperately race to stop JOKER from activating the nuclear bomb. As tension builds, we see a close-up of BATMAN trying to stop JOKER before…

The screen turns white and black again.

The screen turns white and black again. After a few seconds, the screen begins to widen into the night sky. GREEN LANTERN wakes up. He rubs his head as if he was tired, then he looks around to see WONDER WOMAN, AQAUMAN, and GREEN ARROW waking up as well.

GREEN LANTERN gets up. He goes to help WONDER WOMAN on her feet. After doing so, he turns around and asks…

**GREEN LANTERN**

Is everyone ok?

**GREEN ARROW**

Pretty much.

AQUAMAN gives an ok nod. The four of them take in their surroundings. They look confused and wonder. They start to appear as if they know where they are, but still don't know if they are really were they think they are or not.

**AQUAMAN**

Where are we?

**GREEN LANTERN**

Gotham. I think.

**GREEN ARROW**

You sure?

WONDER WOMAN explains…

**WONDER WOMAN**

We may have jumped to a different dimension. Or events in our own timeline have changed and where in a new altered present.

AQUAMAN walks toward the group.

**AQUAMAN**

We need to determine which, and soon. If Jokers bomb detonated we need to get back.

**GREEN ARROW**

Well, the watchtower should've picked up any anomalies, right?

**WONDER WOMAN**

The watchtower may not exist. I can't make contact.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Well, we need to find out. Once my ring is charged, it can get us there.

**AQUAMAN**

The atlantis archives. If this is an altered timeline, we might find a record of the triggering event there.

**GREEN ARROW**

Assuming there's an atlantis.

**WONDER WOMAN**

It's' worth investigating. Let's you and I check things out here**.**

GREEN LANTERN communicates with his power ring.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Ring. Where's the nearest power battery?

**POWER RING (V.O)**

The Ferris aircraft facility in coast city.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Well at least that hasn't changed. Stay low. I'll be back asap.

INT. FERRIS AIRCRAFT FACILITY

GREEN LANTERN enters an empty hallway in the Ferris Aircraft Facility. He communicates with his power ring

**GREEN LANTERN**

Where did you say the battery was?

**POWER RING (**V.O**)**

Carol Ferris's office. Left at the next hallway, third door on the right

**GREEN LANTERN**

It's the forth Door.

GREEN LANTERN is slightly confused. But he forgets his thought and keeps going.

EXT. GOTHAM CITY

We are now in Gotham City. People are all around the city. Walking on the streets and driving cars, but it's not as crowded as we know Gotham before.

INT. GOTHAM CITY – SLUMS

On the rooftop of an apartment building in Gotham City slums, WONDER WOMAN and GREEN ARROW oversea a small crowd of people in the neighborhood, doing what we saw in the beginning of the scene.

**GREEN ARROW**

OK. So it looks like a normal slum in East Gotham, sort of feels like it. But there's still something about this picture that seems… unusual. I don't know maybe it's just me, or…

**WONDER WOMAN**

You're not wrong. Gotham is one of the most crowded cities in the world, especially during a night like this. People would sit on the side of buildings making small camp fires and gather around if the weather got cold or during days where they felt like not going back to their own homes, or just by themselves if they want to be alone or need money. One way streets would be packed with traffic jams

**GREEN ARROW**

People in traffic jams yelling at each other for no apparent reason, except for that one week a few months ago when Justin Bieber was getting that power with W.I.L.L.I.A.M at City Hall.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Or a few second rate goons who try something every half hour, then end up getting their butts whooped by a particular creature of the night.

WONDER WOMAN and GREEN ARROW continue to survey the area…

**WONDER WOMAN**

It's almost…too quiet.

**GREEN ARROW**

Then how about we break the silence a little and see what's going on, on foot.

GREEN ARROW nods toward a clothing line near them with clothes.

EXT. ATLANTIS

AQUAMAN enters Atlantis. He walks through the hallways of his main chambers and travels to the archives.

INT. FERRIS AIRLINE OFFICE

**GREEN LANTERN**

Completely forgot Carol moved rooms last week.

GREEN LANTERN enters Carol Ferris's office and goes through it to find his power battery. He finally locates it locked behind a vault door. He unlocks the vault and finds his power battery. He takes the battery out of the vault and prepares to charge his ring.

Suddenly, his ring beeps…

**GREEN LANTERN**

What? I've got the power battery already.

**POWER RING (**V.O**)**

Unknown secondary energy, detected in office, interfering with power battery function.

**GREEN LANTERN**

But I'm holding the only energy in this room.

**POWER RING (**V.O**)**

Energy cannot be identified at the moment.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Well what else can I do about this secondary energy signature?

The power ring is not responding.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Some weird side effect of the ring wearing out.

GREEN LANTERN charges his power battery.

INT. ATLANTIS ARCHIVES

AQUAMAN looks through the Atlantis archives computer systems. But it seems he has found nothing. Suddenly, he hears a voice behind him.

**(**V.O**)**

A pleasure most rare, your highness.

AQUAMAN turns behind him and sees a small elderly gentleman with a modest mild, meek, humble with a grin on his face. AQUAMAN begins to grin, and walks up to this elderly gentile man with happiness.

**AQUAMAN**

Fettrick…

AQUAMAN gives a hug to the elderly gentleman he calls FETTRICK.

**AQUAMAN**

It is SO good to see you again, my old friend.

**FETTRICK**

How is the queen…?

**AQUAMAN**

Mera is fine. I've checked in with her not too long ago. She has taken the child for a stroll in the city. How are you, old friend? I'm sorry if we haven't spoken of late.

**FETTRICK**

It's quite alright, Arthur. I know your obligations in and out of Atlantis have taken some time. But it's good to see you now. So, how can I help son?

**AQUAMAN**

I need information on surface world governance. History and Current Structure, I tried looking in our archives but I seem to have found nothing on such topics.

**FETTRICK**

Oh, you mean for the treaty negotiations with the High Councilor.

**AQUAMAN**

Um, yes, the treaty discussions.

**FETTRICK**

Well, I'm afraid our resources are limited; the High Councilor has been less than willing to reveal his regimes inner workings.

**AQUAMAN**

Why?

**FETTRICK**

I'm not quite sure.

**AQUAMAN**

Can you tell me what you can? Recount some events of his ascension? A review might illuminate new strategies for negotiation.

An atlantian Guard comes into the room

**ATLANTIAN GUARD**

Sire. The High Councilor's envoy awaits you in the throne room.

**FETTRICK**

What…I was told they weren't supposed to come until later tonight.

**AQUAMAN**

It's ok Fettrick. I'm sure some history will come back to me, during the negotiations. I will see you soon.

AQUAMAN walks out of the archives and is on his way to the throne room.

MEANWHILE

INT. GOTHAM NEIGHBORHOOD

WONDER WOMAN and GREEN ARROW continue to walk through the Gotham neighborhood through the use of disquises. WONDER WOMAN wears a cap to cover her crown while wearing sweatpants and a green long sleeve shirt to cover her outfit and a coat. GREEN ARROW wears a black long sleeve shirt with jeans over his green arrow outfit while putting his mask in his jeans pocket to hid his identity. He disguises his arrow pack as a zippered pack bag to help cover it. As they walk, some people walk by them and look at them in somewhat scared or hidden shocked ways. GREEN ARROW takes notice of this and talks to WONDER WOMAN.

**GREEN ARROW**

Ok, I'm seriously hoping these disguises are working because the way some of these people are looking at us is just plain weird.

WONDER WOMAN says nothing for a few seconds then stops and talks.

**WONDER WOMAN**

It's almost… too strange. If this is our world in an altered present, there would be or should be more people here, and most of the time, there'd be street thugs sitting around, talking about what happens in other cities, but no one seems to be even murmuring about anything, even Metropolis.

**GREEN ARROW**

I just hope the league was about to stop Joker from activating his nuclear bomb.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I hope so too…but I don't think we should be too worried. Knowing Batman, he was so close, he probably gave that clown his right hook before he could even thing about detonating that bomb.

**GREEN ARROW**

Still haven't made contact?

**WONDER WOMAN**

No, actually. Something's been going on with my comlink for the past few hours' sense we've been here. I can't make contact with anyone, even Arthur and Hal.

**GREEN ARROW**

Neither can I… Something is definitely not right.

GREEN ARROW and WONDER WOMAN head into an alleyway in the neighborhood. They are approached by GREEN LANTERN, who flies toward them in secret.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Heard the name. Can I help YOU folks find something?

**GREEN ARROW**

Actually, you can. See, my friend and I are new in town and we're kind of lost. Do you think you can tell us where we are?

**GREEN LANTERN**

Find anything out of the ordinary?

**GREEN ARROW**

I'm not quite sure, exactly. Everything seems to be the same except… well, everything.

**WONDER WOMAN**

What about you…

GREEN LANTERN displays his power ring.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Charged. Got to admit it was acting up a bit before I charged it though.

Suddenly, a voice in the sky erupts

**VOICE OVER**

Attention all citizens, male, female, and Children of each age, the ONE EARTH INTERNATIONAL COMMERATION will begin in three hours.

The heroes are surprised.

**GREEN LANTERN**

One Earth?

**GREEN ARROW**

That doesn't sound good.

The voice continues to speak…

**VOICE-OVER**

Please return to your homes so our troopers and marching band may begin preparation. You are available to watch the commemoration…

Suddenly the heroes hear a loud scream…

**WONDER WOMAN**

Neither does that.

**GREEN LANTERN**

That's our Q.

The heroes run toward the sound of the man.

INT. GOTHAM NEIGHBORHOOD-OUTSKIRTS

We go to a larger alley way. A man is being held in an energy straight jacket against the wall, The man, mid 20's tall, modest build, handsome, tough, is held by SINESTRO. SINESTRO talks to him….

**SINESTRO**

I must admit, Mr. White. You are more persistent than I originally conceived. But you must know defiance against the High Councilor will lead you to dire consequences.

Do your worst, you snarly pink-faced twit. You can torture me, you can lock me up, but you'll never take away freedom of the press.

**SINESTRO**

Oh, my dear boy. By the time I'm done with you, you won't want your free speech anymore.

SINESTRO is suddenly blasted into a building when the heroes arrive, in costume. RICHARD WHITE is freed from the straight jacket and falls to the floor. WONDER WOMAN goes to help RICHAD WHITE up.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Are you ok?

**RICHARD WHITE**

Get away from me **(**_He angrily beraids WONDER WOMAN and backs away_**) **this is your fault. This is all your faults!

MR. WHITE runs away from the alley.

The heroes are speechless, meanwhile SINESTRO recovers, and flies over the heroes.

**SINESTRO**

Well, Wonder Woman…Green arrow… and Hal Jorden… **(**_SINESTRO activates a giant big energy laser from his ring and aims it at the Justice League_**)** This just keeps getting better.

SINESTRO fires his laser at the league. The Heroes spread out. WONDER WOMAN tries to attack SINESTRO's right side, but SINESTRO catches WONDER WOMAN in an energy glove and blasts GREEN LANTERN back to the floor,

On the left side of the alley way, GREEN ARROW tries to shoot SINESTRO but, SINESTRO throws GREEN ARROW to the wall using a giant energy glove, knocking him unconscious. SINESTRO slams WONDER WOMAN to the ground and them subdues her with an energy hand slam. SINESTRO looks to GREEN ARROW, we see SINESTRO activated an energy axe from his ring on his right hand.

**SINESTRO**

I'll be happy to see Green arrow die again.

SINESTRO throws his energy axe at GREEN ARROW, but the energy axe is blocked by a sudden green energy dome from GREEN LANTERN who rises to confront SINESRO

**GREEN LANTERN**

Oppressing your own planet isn't enough Sinestro.

**SINESTRO**

The one earth government is similar to mine on Korugar. An alliance was logical. So for now I tolerate humans, even my most hanus enemies among them.

GREEN LANTERN is shocked by these words. SINESTRO takes the advantage and creates an energy axe to attack GREEN LANTERN, but GREEN LANTERN stops the blades with an energy dome. SINESTRO prepares for another attack.

**SINESTRO**

You amuse me Jorden.

SINESTRO creates a series of energy blades to hit GREEN LANTERN with, but GREEN LANTERN stops the blades with an energy target. SINESTRO next creates a giant cannon to blast GREEN LANTERN with. He blasts him, yet GREEN LANTERN creates an energy baseball bat to deflect it back at SINESTRO who blocks it with an energy glove. SINESTRO angrily activates an energy chainsaw and so does GREEN LANTERN. They clash with their chainsaws until Hal backs SINESTRO who next fires two missiles at GREEN LANTERN who dodges both missiles.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Eat this Sinestro!

GREEN LANTERN creates a high speed railroad train and hits SINESTRO with it, knocking him out of the alley and defeating him.

GREEN LANTERN flies down to the ground where WONDER WOMAN and GREEN ARROW regain consciousness.

They hear a police siren and WONDER WOMAN speaks…

**WONDER WOMAN**

We need to move.

METROPOLIS SKIES

We see a dark figure flying from the skies. We see him from the back and we don't see his face. He flies away.

STREETS

WONDER WOMAN, GREEN LANTERN and GREEN ARROW run out of the alley and hide behind another building away from the police.

**GREEN ARROW**

Hiding from the cops. Aren't there any good guys here?

The heroes suddenly teleported away, vanished into thin air.

INT. ATLANTIS THRONE ROOM

AQUAMAN enters the throne room. In the throne, we see a familiar hero, BLUE BEETLE waiting in the throne room. He turns around to see AQUAMAN and walks up to him. He talks to him.

**AQUAMAN**

Ah, Blue Beetle, welcome,

AQUAMAN shakes hands with BLUE BEETLE.

**BLUE BEETLE**

Thank you, your highness. May I say it's an honor to meet you? And to be one of the first surface people to visit Atlantis in years.

**AQUAMAN**

Of course… I believe we have important manners to disgust.

BLUE BEETLE's center opens to reveal a compartment with a small pad that comes out of it. BLUE BEETLE takes it out.

**BLUE BEETLE**

The final draft of the treaty. The High Councilor is glad you agreed to his terms.

AQUAMAN acts curious…

**AQUAMAN**

May I?

BLUE BEETLE gives AQUAMAN the treaty to AQUAMAN. He takes it and opens it to look at. AQUAMAN walks to his throne chair while reading the treaty. Several seconds past until finally, BLUE BEETLE asks…

**BLUE BEETLE**

Is anything wrong your highness?

AQUAMAN looks at BLUE BEETLE angrily.

**AQUAMAN**

This…This is complete Subjugation! **(**AQUAMAN slams the treaty on the floor**) **The High Councilor will rule Atlantis!

**BLUE BEETLE**

But it's what you agreed to. It's what I expect. It's what he expects

**AQUAMAN**

If you threaten me boy. I suggest you dread carefully.

**BLUE BEETLE**

I'm sorry sir. But I have my orders.

BLUE BEETLE tries to zap AQUAMAN. AQUAMAN jumps out of the way and lands on his feet. BLUE BEETLE activates his jetpack and levitates over AQUAMAN. He blasts his arm cannon's at AQUAMAN, but AQUAMAN jumps away from the blasts and jump kicks BLUE BEETLE, sending him flying back into the throne chair. BLUE BEETLE flies toward AQUAMAN, tackling him. They crash through several walls struggling until they both land on an empty area and fall to the floor. They two get up and face each other. AQUAMAN's left gauntlet opens to reveal metal rods inside. One rod comes out of the gauntlet and goes to AQUAMAN's hand and the rod extends to a trident. BLUE BEETLE's arms become giant swords.

**AQUAMAN**

Let's not take this any further, Blue Beetle. I want to talk to The High Councilor.

**BLUE BEETLE**

You don't talk to The High Councilor. You do what he wants. And you're going to do what you promised.

**AQUAMAN**

I would never promise tyranny over my own people.

AQUAMAN and BLUE BEETLE clash blades. They fight a good fight. During the Fight, BLUE BEETLE flies slowly and tries to fire his arm cannons at AQUAMAN, but AQUAMAN dodges the blasts with his trident and jumps from The other blasts and tries to attack BLUE BEETLE with his trident but BLUE BEETLE blocks the trident with his arm swords and the two titans clash blades again. BLUE BEETLE jumps from AQUAMAN's slash and leaps over him and kicks him in the back and tackles him. But AQUAMAN flip kicks BLUE BEETLE forward and BLUE BEETLE lands on his feet. AQUAMAN and BLUE BEETLE fight hand-to-hand. BLUE BEETLE is strong, but still no match for AQUAMAN's superior fighting abilities and AQUAMAN defeats BLUE BEETLE, knocking him unconscious. AQUMAN walks over to an unconscious BLUE BEETLE.

**AQUAMAN**

You make one sorry diplomat.

Soldiers come in to confront AQUAMAN. They surround him and an unconscious BLUE BEETLE. AQUMAN looks at them with question. Suddenly, a mysterious figure enters the room. AQUAMAN is shocked to see an older version of himself, longer beard, heavily armored, imposing. AQUAMAN meets his older self while surrounded by guards. There is a few moments of silence, but then AQUAMAN 2 talks.

**AQUAMAN 2**

Who are you, usurper. Who do you work for?

**AQUAMAN**

I am Arthur Orion Curry. Son of Thomas Curry and the queen Atlanta. And I am the King of Atlantis. I answer to no one.** (**_The camera goes to AQUAMAN 2, then back to AQUAMAN_**) **But It seems now I'm just a pawn in someone else's ploy.

**AQUAMAN 2**

Mind Your tongue.

**AQUAMAN**

And You not your own? **(**_AQUAMAN 2 gets angry_**) **You would willingly give up your kingdom, your own home. Like a pair of warn boots, to a surface dweller?

**AQUAMAN 2**

The treaty requires The High Councilor to maintain earths oceans and recognize our autonomy.

**AQUAMAN**

But you put your army at his beck and call!

**AQUAMAN 2**

A necessary compromise.

**AQUAMAN **

More like Appeasement.

**AQUAMAN 2**

Better that then to allow what happened in Metropolis devour Atlantis.

AQUAMAN is shocked by these words

**AQUAMAN **

What are you talking about?

**AQUAMAN 2**

Perhaps "I" haven't lived through this ordeal yet, or maybe already have, but not yet. **(**_There is a long pause there._**) **Allow me to jog "my" memory, while we're on the subject. The Justice League failed, to stop The Joker from unleashing his nuclear bomb in Metropolis, and because of that, Millions of innocent's perished. It was on that day, that Our high Councilor, SUPERMAN, decided it was time for a change.

AQUAMAN is horrified.

**AQUAMAN 2**

After Metropolis, Superman killed The Joker. He believed that meta-humans should use their power to the full instead of holding back so more innocents can be rescued. He quickly rained in on the criminal element. Democratic institutions were all but swept away. Freedom was nothing now.

**AQUAMAN**

No… No that's impossible. Superman would never do such a thing. I know it! He would die before he would harm another person! Please, there's always another way. Lets talk to Superman together and work out things. Both for our people, and for the humans.

**AQUAMAN 2**

I grow tired of this. Take him.

One guard prepares to fight AQUAMAN. But before he could attack, AQUAMAN was transported away.

INT. INSURGENCY

AQUAMAN throws a punch in the air, thinking it was the soldier in Atlantis, he next is amazed to listen to..

**GREEN ARROW**

Welcome to the fish tank Shark Bate.

GREEN LANTERN, WONDER WOMAN, and GREEN ARROW are in a hidden base in Gotham City. GREEN ARROW Is sitting on a table while the rest are standing. AQUAMAN is shocked,

**AQUAMAN**

Where, How?

GREEN LANTERN reassures...

**GREEN LANTERN**

Relax. Diana was right. We are on an alternate Earth.

**WONDER WOMAN**

You were zeta-tubed here from Atlantis.

**GREEN ARROW**

Meet, not our Batman.

BATMAN 2, heavily armored much like the original Batman, but different looking Bat Cowl, but still tough, smart, imposing as BATMAN comes into the room.

**BATMAN 2**

Hope I wasn't interrupting anything?

**AQUAMAN**

Actually you saved me from giving myself, quite a lot of trouble.

GREEN ARROW takes a pill. AQUAMAN wonders…

**AQUAMAN**

Headache.

**GREEN ARROW**

Trying to prevent one.

**BATMAN 2**

It's a durability enhancer, 5-U-93-R

**AQUAMAN**

How can a pill allow...

**BATMAN 2 **

Kryptonian nanotech. Increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent.

The heroes are sitting down on their chairs

**GREEN ARROW**

Bat's can tell you the rest later if your having trouble sleeping. He borrowed the recipe from Superman. Supes gives it to his flunkies.

**AQUAMAN**

Yeah, I met a couple of our evil twins.

**BATMAN 2**

There not evil. Most obey Superman out of fear, or they believe he's right and have lost perspective.

A voice comes into the room

**V.O**

And as for the badguys who joined him, there's nothing a few million dollars for life or position of prominence can't buy.

The voice is from a woman with a jacket and a wheelchair. Good build, moderate height, smart, sophisticated, BARBRA GORDON

**GREEN ARROW**

Barbra!

**WONDER WOMAN**

How did you survive?

**BARBRA GORDON**

The Regime captured me and tried to force me into helping them design high tech military weapons and track down innocents who spoke against it. But Batman rescued me. I've been the Insurgencies eyes and ears ever since.

**GREEN LANTERN**

What happened to...?

BARBRA suddenly goes into sadness. She puts her head down. The others look on in concern and worry. BATMAN 2 does the same, after a few moments of silence, he regretfully speaks…

**BATMAN 2**

For speaking out against the Regime. Along with every other hero who ever opposed it.

The others are in shock.

**AQUAMAN**

So you're the only ones…left.

Suddenly, a bald man in a blue business suit comes into the room. The Counterpart of LEX LUTHOR: LEX LUTHOR 2.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Not the only ones.

AQUAMAN and GREEN ARROW look on in shock and disgust.

**AQUAMAN**

What is this?

**GREEN ARROW**

How are you even alive?

**BATMAN 2**

It's all right. He's with us.

**LEX LUTHOR**

Unlike your Luthor, I never indulged in Law Breaking. Superman doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the insurgency.

**BATMAN 2**

Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of superman tend to disappear. Politicians, Activists, Reporters.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Sinestro tried to kill one hiding in Gotham tonight.

**GREEN ARROW**

Yeah, Then the guy chewed us out for saving his sorry buttock.

**BATMAN 2**

Richard White.

**GREEN ARROW**

As in Richard White, senior editor and nephew of Daily Planet Editor and Chef Perry White?

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

He was our informant on the regimes plotting in Santa Prisca two years ago. But It hasn't exactly been an easy partnership. Since Metropolis, he blames Super powers for not being about to save His Uncle.

**BARBRA GORDON**

Not to mention so many for helping the Regimes existence.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Well, now that we're all here. Explain why you chose us.

**GREEN ARROW**

And Why didn't you just ask before yanking us over. I don't if you noticed but we were kind of busy.

**BARBRA GORDON**

The Nuclear Bomb, on your world? It didn't go off. Somehow your transfer prevented it.

WONDER WOMAN and GREEN ARROW look in confusion.

**GREEN ARROW**

Wait a minute, how to you know...

LEX LUTHOR 2 interrupts…

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

We've been monitoring your world for sometime. You four specifically.

**BATMAN 2**

I have a weapon to take down Superman. A Kryptonite-laced laser.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Hold on, a Kryptonite Weapon?

**BATMAN 2**

I didn't say kill. It'll incapacitate him, nothing more…But the weapons in the Batcave. I need your DNA to unlock it.

INT. WATCHTOWER

We go back to the prime Earth, to The Watchtower

SUPERMAN walks towards The Justice League's computer database where CYBORG, THE ATOM and THE FLASH are working. On the left side of the image is ORACLE. Near FLASH is MARTIAN MANHUNTER

** SUPERMAN**

Found anything yet?

**ATOM**

The Energy Signatures from the Park don't match anything in the Database.

**SUPERMAN**

Oracle?

**ORACLE**

Nothing here either, The League and The Titans have scoured half the universe, and they all found the same thing: Nothing. Superman, it's as if they never existed.

**FLASH**

Why don't I just vibrate at the same rate as the energy signature and follow them.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Because we are still uncertain if they went anywhere dangerous.

**ORACLE**

Or if they went anywhere at all.

**CYBORG**

Jonn's right. It's too risky.

**FLASH**

Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place.

**SUPERMAN**

We'll find them. We have too.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

Back in the alternate earth, we go to a fortress with computer systems all around. We see a terrifying looking shadow in the screens. The High councilor: SUPERMAN 2, works in the Database, checking in on this mysterious creature. A woman in a bright red dress comes into the room and walks over to SUPERMAN 2. WONDER WOMAN 2 talks to SUPERMAN 2

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

The collars working. Good. Reeducation wasn't going to affect him.

SUPERMAN 2 stays silent.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Remember how long we tried to reprogram AMAZO before his computerized Brain overloaded and exploded after years of resistance?

SUPERMAN 2 continues to remain silent.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

The commemorations are starting in two hours, you sure you don't want to come…Jonn will be giving the commemoration speech and all your friends from Kandor will be there.

SUPERMAN 2 still remains silent. After a few moments of silence on her part, WONDER WOMAN 2 asks SUPERMAN 2 a question...

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Kal, I know you didn't lose your super hearing.

WONDER WOMAN 2 pats SUPERMAN 2 on the shoulder.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Are you ok with this...with us?

**SUPERMAN 2**

Of Course.

WONDER WOMAN 2 backs away one step.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

I'm not trying to replace her. I just thought that we...

**SUPERMAN 2**

I know. **(**_SUPERMAN 2 gets up from his chair and pats WONDER WOMAN 2 on the shoulder_.**) **Go. I'll be fine.

SUPERMAN 2 goes over to his work lab and WONDER WOMAN 2 happily watches.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

I'm going. I just came by here to tell you…

**SUPERMAN 2**

Zod's on his way here. Guess my super hearing is working.

WONDER WOMAN 2 leaves the room while GENERAL ZOD walks in.

**GENERAL ZOD**

Evening Kal-EL.

**SUPERMAN 2**

What do you want, Zod?

**GENERAL ZOD**

I have some rather disturbing news: Sinestro tracked down Richard White, but he also ran into someone who looked and sounded a lot like Diana.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Hmm.

SUPERMAN 2 continues to work in his lab.

**GENERAL ZOD**

Along with a man resembling the Green Lantern… and…Green Arrow.

SUPERMAN 2 is shocked by hear this and turns to GENERAL ZOD.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Send a patrol. But be quiet about it. Find them, and anyone else that might be out there. I want to know everything.

INT. METROPOLIS STREETS

Metropolis, Night time, the city is almost completely cleared. The announcer once again speaks.

**ONE EARTH ANNOUNCER**

The One Earth International Commemoration will begin in One hour and 45 minutes. If you have not already returned to your homes. Please do so now, so our troops can prepare to march, Thank You.

Suddenly, BATMAN and The JOKER are teleported away into Metropolis. They both fall to the floor. BATMAN looks up in awe while JOKER is on the floor trying to activate his trigger. But the trigger is not responding.

**THE JOKER**

Err…what the heck is the matter with this thing. **(**_THE JOKER angrily looks at BATMAN and he gets up and yells._**) **This is somehow your fault!

THE JOKER throws his trigger away and walks toward BATMAN

**BATMAN**

Metropolis. And Yet…

JOKER tries to hit BATMAN, but BATMAN grabs his fist, ties THE JOKER's arm behind his back and kicks him down to the floor.

**THE JOKER**

Not funny, Bats!

**BATMAN**

Keep quiet.

BATMAN cuffs THE JOKER, but 3 trucks of police arrive by them. Police officer rush out of their cars themselves. BATMAN is up from the floor and looks at the officers. A helicopter comes in and surrounds BATMAN and THE JOKER.

**POLICE COP 1**

Hands up!

The police arm themselves and prepare to take aim at BATMAN.

**POLICE COP 1**

I said hands up, BAT Freak!

BATMAN looks at his surrounding.

**POLICE COP 1**

Do it or your dead.

THE JOKER grins…

**THE JOKER**

Now that's funny…

A police cop uses the butt of his gun to knock out THE JOKER.

**POLICE COP 2**

Throw him in the truck!

Two more guards grab the unconscious JOKER and throw him in the police truck and close it up, sealing THE JOKER.

**POLICE COP 2**

Go! Go!

The van drives away with THE JOKER in tow. BATMAN is still surrounded by guards.

**POLICE COP 1**

Hands up!

BATMAN puts his hands up slowly. He quickly reveals two buttons that come out of his gloves. He presses them and a hypersonic sound is released, harming the guards hearing. The guards fall down in agony and pain. BATMAN next releases a cloud of Smoke that fills up the whole area, blinding all the guards and making their concentration difficult. By the time the smoke stops, BATMAN has disappeared. The guards look in awe as they lost BATMAN.

INT. STRYKERS ISLAND

We go to Stryker's Island on the prime Earth. In the interrogation both. MARTIAN MANHUNTER speaks with LEX LUTHOR.

**LEX LUTHOR**

I told you before. I know nothing. And if you don't believe me, feel free to read my mind if you must.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

I know looking into an individual psyche could very much hurt their privacy. I much rather you tell me directly so such action would not be necessary.

**LEX LUTHOR**

Ok…I'm telling you directly; Martian …I don't know anything on the current whereabouts of your friends or my … associate.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

**(**_While Jonn' and Luthor converse, In the outside of the observation room, two police officers, one on the left and one on the right, and in the center, NIGHTWING and STARFIRE observe_.**)**You know well, we were familiar with your illegal activities for years, LEX LUTHOR, but lavished at the fact that no one, not even the Justice League had anything to prove against you, such as you secretly funding a Rhodesia terrorist organization and selling illegal weapons to their arsenal in exchange for "helping" you "convince" high ranking voters in the US that you would be a suitable candidate for president. The same organization you secretly hired to smuggle a nuclear bomb in Metropolis harbor, then arrange for The Joker to set it off in Metropolis Park while you distracted us with your Injustice Villains.

**LEX LUTHOR**

And like I told you on the Satellite, I was going to console the masses by offering to rebuild it…

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

In your own image off course. A very corrupted image indeed.

EXT. OBSERVATION ROOM

NIGHTWING gets angry…

**NIGHTWING**

He knows something! He just doesn't want to spit it out, because he'd rather stall then tell us where BATMAN and the other league members went.

Luthor's voice echoes in the sound room outside the interrogation room.

**LEX LUTHOR (**V.O**)**

True, in my past operations, I do have to come up with a backup plan encase people have disagreements with me, and in the case of you, that plan off course was to distract you with some off your old rivals while the clown set up the fireworks.

**NIGHTWING**

And jonn doesn't even bother to read his mind!

**STARFIRE**

Patience, Nightwing.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM

**LEX LUTHOR**

But off course, you know that plan failed miserably. So with those circumstances in mind, plus the fact that I was so rudely knocked out, do you honestly think I could possibly come up with a last minute backup plan to stop your colleges before they fought with The Joker over the nuclear bomb trigger?

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

We know well of your unpredictability in the past, Lex Luthor. But if your statement is true, if you are really not behind the disappearance of our colleges, then…

NIGHTWING breaks the door open and grabs LUTHOR by the collar, against the wall, everyone looks in.

**NIGHTWING**

Where are they, your snarly bald-headed jackwagon?!

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Nightwing, that's enough!

**NIGHTWING**

Shut up, Jonn!

**LEX LUTHOR**

Are you going to knock me out harder this time, boy?

NIGHTWING looks angrily at LUTHOR, ready to kill him, but after a few seconds, he calms down and puts Luthor down, dropping him to the floor. Luthor isn't even petrified as NIGHTWING quietly leaves the room.

INT. GOTHAM BUILDING

We get a medium close-up of Gotham City. Next, we go to a building. NIGHTWING is standing above the building. Watching over the city. He has a stern look in his face. STARFIRE comes into the frame.

**NIGHTWING**

Tell Jonn I'm sorry for what happened at Strykers. I got angry, and I was frustrated.

STARFIRE gets near NIGHTWING

**STARFIRE**

I'm not here to reprimand you. I'm here to help you.

**NIGHTWING**

I'm fine, Star.

**STARFIRE**

No you're not. Dick, you're in pain, I saw it there. Don't try to hide anything from me.

**NIGHTWING**

I'm not hiding anything!

STARFIRE looks in shock.

NIGHTWING takes a step back and kneel down one knee.

**NIGHTWING**

When I was robin, every night we would come right on this rooftop to look over the city. The minute we noticed a crime, we would glide down like flying eagles and go and stop the crime. Even now, that I live in Bludhaven and whether I work with or without The League or The Titans, I always come back to this platform, to see, just to see, and remember. **(**_There is a brief moment of silence_**)** Star, he's the only thing I have left to a father after my parents were murdered. He taught me everything I needed to survive in a corrupt world. And look, we've had our arguments then and there, but… the thought of one day losing him, even to some two bit thug… it would be a disaster. Not just for the people of Gotham.

**STARFIRE**

But for you.

STARFIRE hugs NIGHTWING in a warm embrace.

**STARFIRE**

Dick, Batman is going to just fine. He always manages to get out of everything, not matter how big or small the obstacle might face him. And the same goes for Green Arrow, Lantern, Wonder Woman and Aquaman. They're going to be ok. I know it. Because I know them.

There's a brief moment of silence between the two and then NIGHTWING starts to talk…

**NIGHTWING**

Thanks Star…I just hope, no matter where Batman is, I hope he's ok…

INT. NEW YORK

We go back to the alternate earth. The One Earth International Commemoration has begun. Thousands of soldiers walk on the streets with their tanks and trucks.

INT. CHINA

Tanks march all over the streets of China.

INT. RUSSIA

The same goes for Russia.

INT. EGYPT

Helicopters police the skies with the Egyptian pyramids on the shape of Superman.

INT. LONDON.

Troops march in London.

INT. GOTHAM

Soldiers walk on the streets of Gotham.

INT. METROPOLIS

Soldiers march around the streets of Metropolis.

INT. CITY HALL

They march toward city hall, where thousands of politicians and other high ranking individuals line in an audience.

Two guards stand. One on the right, One on the Left, in the center enters Jonn Jozz, The Martian Manhunter of this universe. He steps up to the platform. He speaks to a crowd of people which is being broadcast all over the world.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER **

Greetings…to all in attendance…and to all of those in their homes who are watching this, special, yearly event …Look around us, at our very surroundings, and what do you see: Peace. Peace and Justice, along with Prosperity, Truth, and righteousness…but five years ago, five terrible years ago, a great tragedy occurred, right here inside the heart of Metropolis…A nuclear bomb, detonated by a sick, twisted individual who wanted nothing more than to see the world as he saw it, lying in blood, caused the very lives of millions of people. Men, Women, children, husbands, wives, hardworking citizens, like those in the audience and all those who are watching this…but even though we had to suffer such a terrible tragedy, we, as a planet, and as a universe in full, have grown stronger than ever before! **(**_The world cheers._**) **Unfortunately, we still face a grave threat to our One Earth Society, one just as powerful, or even more powerful than the forces that threatened us before. And that is the threat of The Insurgency! **(**_The crowd boos the Insurgency_**) **These renegades and enemies of truth and right will be hunted down and brought to Justice once and for all time, just as every other mad man or woman who had ever lad their hands on this earth!

The crowd cheers.

INT. METROPOLIS ROOFTOP

BATMAN is on a rooftop and watches in horror at the view screen of Martian Manhunter.

**BATMAN**

I'm in a nightmare

BATMAN secretly takes an encryption key from a guard he encountered on his way here with The Joker and hacks into their communications. He is careful to be unseen. He hacks in until he finally has a signal. He hacks into a downtown warehouse communications

EXT. METROPOLIS WAREHOUSE

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1**

Just arrested a group of people trying to break in here.

INT. METROPOLIS WAREHOUSE

We go to the bottom of the warehouse. We several guards around the area guarding the entrance and gathering criminals there.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 2**

How many where there?

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1**

About 20. 15 got captured, the rest escaped.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 2**

Insurgents.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1**

Nah, just a bunch of punks, like that joker clan idiot we caught not too long ago.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 2**

You know speaking of caught, I just still can't believe we dang it lost Batman!

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1**

Let's be glad the media or anyone else didn't see that, or else there wouldn't be a commemoration tonight.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 2**

The media? Let's be glad the big boss doesn't here about this.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1**

Speaking of which, we've got reassignment orders back to Gotham…

INT. METROPOLIS ROOFTOP

BATMAN continues to overhear their conversation through his communications tapper.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1(**V.O**)**

There's been spotting of Super humans attacking policeman there.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 2(**V.O**)**

Super humans, Shouldn't they be extinct except for the ones working for the government?

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1(**V.O**)**

That's what I thought. Let's get back and check it out.

BATMAN shuts off his communicator.

EXT. METROPOLIS WAREHOUSE

A guard stands guard over the warehouse while the other guards are hoping on a plane to Gotham. The guard standing guard over the Warehouse is knocked out from behind by BATMAN.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1**

Ok, let's go!

All the other guards head on the plane into Gotham.

BATMAN, under the guise of a guard he knocked out, sneaks on to the plane.

INT. GOTHAM SKYLINES

TAGLINE: As Time passes

The plane lands in a warehouse in Gotham. The soldiers get out and BATMAN, in his disguise, follows suit. He gets into a vehicle and drives around.

INT. GOTHAM NEIGHBORHOOD

The guards gather in a Gotham area where the One Earth International Commemoration has mostly ceased.

**WAREHOUSE GUARD 1**

Alright, most of the commemorations has stopped in Gotham, but they're still going on other parts of the city, and it's broadcast on the streets so people are watching, so whatever you do, keep a low profile and don't draw attention to yourselves. We don't want a public frenzy.

**GUARDS**

Sire, yes, Sir.

THE GUARDS split up. BATMAN disguised as a guard, goes to the same spot in the neighborhood where GREEN LANTERN, GREEN ARROW, and WONDER WOMAN battled SINESTRO. He scans the area around him for energy signatures. He notices a cement line in the floor and scans it, the scanner detects traces of energy in the line and suddenly, BATMAN is knocked out by an energy line and is knocked unconscious. Guards come into look at the unconscious BATMAN and open up his disguise to reveal his Bat costume. MARTIAN MANHUNTER flies in and looks at the unconscious BATMAN

**GUARD**

We knew there was something different about this one.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER continues to look on…

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Bring him in.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

A giant foot moves. The creature in the shadow moves. SUPERMAN 2 is practicing controlling the creature in the Fortress of Solitude. He is using a remote control with commands in kryptonian language.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Left foot.

The creature moves his left foot at SUPERMAN 2's command. SUPERMAN 2 is pleased.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Perfect.

As SUPERMAN 2 hears a beacon at his computer. He listens in.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

We have him.

SUPERMAN 2 gratefully smiles.

**SUPERMAN 2 **

I'm on my way.

SUPERMAN 2 flies away.

INT. STRYKERS ISLAND PRISON FACILITY

SUPERMAN 2 and WONDER WOMAN 2 approach the prison door with a line of soldiers on the left and right, respectfully bowing down to them.

INT. STRYKERS ISLAND PRISON

THE FLASH puts BATMAN's mask on a table with his equipment. He and MARTIAN MANHUNTER look at him, imprisoned by metal.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Ready for visitors, Bruce?

FLASH moves toward MARTIAN MANHUNTER's left

**FLASH**

Need a comb?

SUPERMAN 2 and WONDER WOMAN 2 come into the room. SUPERMAN 2 scans BATMAN while MARTIAN MANHUNTER talks to WONDER WOMAN 2

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Nice Work, Jonn. How did you…

SUPERMAN 2 talks…

**SUPERMAN 2**

It's not him.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER and WONDER WOMAN look in shock…

**THE FLASH**

Say what?

**SUPERMAN 2**

His DNA matches Bruce Wayne's but his vitals are all wrong.

SUPERMAN 2 moves further towards BATMAN.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Your one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here.

BATMAN looks at SUPERMAN 2 sternly.

INT. WATCHTOWER

We go to the original earth, SUPERMAN, FLASH while CYBORG stands. NIGHTWING and STARFIRE enter the room.

**NIGHTWING**

You found them?

SUPERMAN and FLASH nod.

** CYBORG**

With the aid of Star Labs new interdimensional probes, Oracle and I were able to Track their energy signatures to right here in this spot.

CYBORG point to the Holographic map set projected in the center of the table. It shows a yellow planet, representing earth and the alternate earth, red, and combines together to from a parallel shape.

**SUPERMAN**

So there it is. A parallel Dimension.

**NIGHTWING**

Ok, so how do we get there?

**FLASH**

We don't, were going to pull um back here.

**SUPERMAN**

No risk to an away team. Still the same problem though.

**STARFIRE**

How do you plan to do it?

**CYBORG**

With this.

CYBORG displays a hologram design in front of the league, it's a design of a cosmic treadmill with a portal opener on top.

**THE ATOM**

We're going to build a cosmic treadmill. Flash runs it, and we lock on their energy signatures. Pull them all back at once.

SUPERMAN, NIGHTWING and STARFIRE are pleased.

CYBORG remarks…

**CYBORG**

We've got some work to do.

EXT. INSURGENCY BASE

LEX LUTHOR 2 and BARBRA GORDON look out into the night sky.

**BARBRA GORDON**

It's so beautiful, isn't it?

A man in the shadows responds. His voice sounds like a retired Texas sheriff, sarcastic, and annoyed…

**MAN IN THE SHADOWS**

What? The Moon, or it's light shining on your friends bald head?

BARBRA GORDON and LEX LUTHOR 2 look behind them to see the man in the shadows.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Please you wanted to meet.

**BARBRA GORDON**

You finally ready to join our little club?

**MAN IN THE SHADOWS**

Business is bad. Being hunted is worse.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

But after so many refusals, Why now?

THE MAN IN THE SHADOWS steps out of the shadows to present himself as a man, mid 50's with an eye patch on his right eye. Wearing durable battle armor, tough, occasionally arrogant, menacing: SLADE WILSON

**SLADE WILSON**

They made it Personal.

EXT. WAYNE MANOR

WAYNE MANOR is battle torn, with cars all over the place and blast burns, all around it. It is surrounded by a giant force field controlled by a lighthouse control panel. An arrow is thrown at it.

INT. WAYNE MANOR

BATMAN 2 shots a blast on the control panel to break it open with AQUAMAN watching. BATMAN disables the panel.

GREEN ARROW asks…

**GREEN ARROW**

Got to admit, must off been some party. Superman did all this?

**BATMAN 2**

Exposed my identity, froze all Wayne tech assets, and made Bruce Wayne a non-person.

**GREEN ARROW**

I just can't believe Superman lost it this bad, even with what Joker did.

**BATMAN 2**

In Superman's mind, he destroyed Metropolis.

**GREEN ARROW**

Ok, I'm not following.

**BATMAN 2**

Somehow, Joker altered Superman's mind to make him believe he was fighting Doomsday. But it was Lois.

**AQUAMAN**

No.

**BATMAN 2**

Joker linked the nukes trigger to Lois's heartbeat. When she and the baby died. Metropolis died with them.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Superman was vulnerable. Probably for the first time in his life.

**GREEN LANTERN**

His fear won out.

**BATMAN 2**

Green Arrow died trying to explain that to him

**GREEN ARROW**

Ok, moving on. What's with all the security? I mean he already trashed the place.

**BATMAN 2**

Would you take any chances with me?

GREEN ARROW stays silent.

**BATMAN 2**

I need to crank up the Batcave's backup generator**. (**_Talking to AQUAMAN_**)** You're with me. **(**_Talking to the others_**) **You three secure the batcave entrance. It's in the study.

**GREEN ARROW**

Nice plan spooky, but isn't this your show?

**BATMAN 2**

Splitting up saves time. And you're best suited to take out the automated sentry guns.

**GREEN ARROW**

**(**_Everyone goes to their positions_**) **Ok, Operation Thunder Eagle Lighting, whatever, is under way.

INT. WAYNE MANOR

GREEN ARROW shoots down three automated sentry guns inside the manor with three arrows before summersaulting and shooting another cannon with his arrows and on the left, he shoots another cannon. WONDER WOMAN and GREEN LANTERN fight off guards. GREEN LANTERN disarms a group of guards and slams them to the wall while WONDER WOMAN fights down the rest.

GREEN ARROW shoots another cannon down and disarms them

**GREEN ARROW**

Almost, too easy.

INT. WAYNE MANOR-LIBRARY

GREEN ARROW, WONDER WOMAN and GREEN LANTEN run into the study room. It's empty, the heroes look around them. BATMAN 2 and AQUAMAN show up.

**BATMAN**

Good work, now lets get moving.

The heroes get going.

INT. LUTHOR's SUITE

SUPERMAN 2 and LEX LUTHOR 2 talk in LEX LUTHOR 2's suite.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

So, you need some sort of scanner, to help identify these duplicates?

SUPERMAN 2 gives LUTHOR 2 a data drive.

**SUPERMAN 2**

This is the data from the duplicate batman I'm holding at strykers.

LUTHOR 2 takes the data drive.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

I hope you understand, it could take me a few weeks.

**SUPERMAN 2**

You'll figure it out, you always do.

LEX LUTHOR 2 smiles.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

No dinner this evening? Stephen has a new shipment of that Kansas beef,

LEX LUTHOR 2 shakes SUPERMAN 2's hand.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Um, maybe next time.

AS SUPERMAN 2 leaves, he stops for a minute. He questions.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Lex.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Yes?

**SUPERMAN 2**

These duplicates, where they come from… do you think…

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Clark. You and I both know there was only one Lois Lane.

SUPERMAN 2 says goodnight.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Goodnight Lex.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Goodnight Clark.

SUPERMAN 2 leaves. LEX LUTHOR 2 has a stern look on his face.

INT. LUTHORS SUITE

As SUPERMAN 2 exists the suite, he hears a voice…

**VOICE**

Humans, intelligent, yet ultimately predictable.

SUPERMAN 2 turns around and sees GENERAL ZOD standing by the hallways, talking to SUPERMAN 2.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Lex Luthor is smarter than both you and I combined together,

**GENERAL ZOD**

Is that so? **(**_Zod goes to Kal-El and walks with him._**) **I've notice tonight's one of only few nights you two see each other.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Well, it's not always easy when you need to make sure your government stays in check and your best friends is regularly busy.

**GENERAL ZOD**

Busy, doing what? Have you ever asked Lex Luthor, exactly what he does with his earth time, while you two do not meet periodically? Have you asked him what he's been up to recently, what business keeps him, so busy? Has he encountered any, unusual people around? People, who, might not…

**SUPERMAN 2**

If Luthor was doing anything, or allying himself with anyone who stood a threat to the government, trust me, I'd know.

**GENERAL ZOD**

Really? Did you not notice the tone of his voice when you asked him to aid you in identifying the duplicates that came here? You found absolutely no sign of any nervousness or quail? Especially when you asked him if…

**SUPERMAN 2**

Where are you trying to lead me, ZOD? That Lex Luthor, my best friend, who I've known since I first came to earth, is secretly plotting an elaborate scheme to betray us, or something?

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Kal, you know as well as I do that there are still humans, critical of the unity and peace we have strived to uphold with this reign, still roaming around the earth, like ravenous beasts, just waiting to strike at the proper opportunity.

**SUPERMAN 2**

We'll deal with the insurgency soon enough.

**GENERAL ZOD**

It's not just that. You know of our regional governors in Austria, France, and London. They started out as allies, but then tried to take our ways into their own hands, or the Tamerianians who, like us, agree on eliminating crime and preserving peace, but then tried to turn the people against us, with their lies and deception.

**SUPERMAN 2**

The tamerianians paid for their interference with the untimely death of their princess, and the exposure of their corrupted governors trying to take control of earth, which we stopped. Tell me this, General. You expect me to be suspicious and weary of my allies here on earth, yet expect me to put full trust in my own people who got our planet destroyed because of their own problems with each other?

ZOD looks annoyed.

SUPERMAN 2 leaves and ZOD observes. ZOD is angry, but poised. He then goes to a small corner of the hallways to activate his comlink…

**GENERAL ZOD**

Status?

We hear the voice of a mysterious man

**VOICE**

We're almost in position. Those duplicates don't know we've got them right where we want em.

GENERAL ZOD smiles

INT. BATCAVE ELEVATOR

GREEN ARROW, GREEN LANTERN, WONDER WOMAN, AQUAMAN, and BATMAN 2 are on an elevator leading to BATMAN 2's Batcave. There is silence on all parts while the elevator music is playing in the elevator. After a few moments of silence. GREEN ARROW asks….

**GREEN ARROW**

You know I've never seen the batcave, Our Batcave anyway. Should be…** (**_The elevator opens_**) **Interesting.

EXT. BATCAVE

The Batcave is enormous, similar in size to the main earth Batcave. The heroes enter the cave, BATMAN 2 heads toward a computer.

**AQUAMAN**

How did you manage to keep anything here from Superman. Looks like he was pretty through.

**BATMAN 2**

The cave walls are injected with lead polymer. There's no way he knows what were here for.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Sure went through a lot of trouble. Between this and the DNA.

**BATMAN 2**

Neutralizing Superman was not a call I could make on my own. So I put the weapon in the volt that can only be open by simultaneously sampling DNA from his closest allies.

**GREEN ARROW**

Our counterparts.

**BATMAN 2**

** (**_BATMAN 2 leaves the computer and walks toward a wall, he converses as he walks._**) **With my green arrow dead and the others backing Superman's insanity. I needed you. Your matching DNA. **(**_BATMAN 2 goes to a wall in the cave._**) **It's behind this wall. Lantern.

GREEN LANTERN uses his ring to dig a portion of the batcave walls, a pile of rocks fall. BATMAN 2 instructs…

**BATMAN 2**

That one.

GREEN LANTERN takes it.

**GREEN ARROW**

A rock. You're gonna through a rock. At Superman?

BATMAN 2 activates a button. A huge console erupts from the ground. The console has five scanners.

The group goes near the console. They get near the scanners.

**BATMAN 2**

Hands on the scanners.

GREEN LANTERN puts the rock on the center of the scanner. The team each put their hands on the scanners. When GREEN ARROW puts his hand on his scanner, it's yellow.

GREEN ARROW is annoyed

**GREEN ARROW**

Yellow?

**BATMAN**

Begin recognition scan.

The scanner scans each of the five heroes DNA, the rock slowly breaks open and reveals a lead lined suitcase. Batman opens it up to check. We see a metal suitcase with a small vital of liquid Kryptonite. Batman closes the box and takes it.

**BATMAN**

Let's move.

Suddenly, the area shakes up. The heroes are surprised and shocked. BATMAN 2 puts the case behind a wall where it can't be seen. Soldiers come crossing from the ceiling. Dozens of them, from rope and underground. A portal opens, out of the portal: SOLOMON GRUNDY and BARONESS arrive and prepare to fight.

Someone else comes out of that portal: A man incoded in yellow ora. It's none other than a duplicate of HAL JORDON: except he wears a yellow power ring: THE YELLOW LANTERN. HAL JORDEN looks in shock to see a duplicate of himself.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

You let your guard down for the last time, Batman. Time to end the insurgency.

BATMAN 2 looks angry

**YELLOW LANTERN**

Kill on sight.

Troopers open fire of The Justice League. They all spread out to fight them off. BATMAN 2 attacks one trooper while WONDER WOMAN attacks another. SOLOMON GRUNDY attacks GREEN ARROW. AQUAMAN uses hand to hand combat to disarm a group of troopers and knock them out. Meanwhile, GREEN LANTERN confronts YELLOW LANTERN.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

Hi there.

**GREEN LANTERN**

You're Sinestro Core?

**YELLOW LANTERN**

Sinestro was right. Fear is more effective than willpower.

**GREEN LANTERN**

So you ditched Green and went yellow, the color of cowardness.

GREEN LANTERN and YELLOW LANTERN clash lasers.

SOLOMON GRUNDY tries to attack GREEN ARROW by GREEN ARROW ducks and flips from GRUNDY. GREEN ARROW runs toward GRUNDY and jumps on top of him, trying to knock him out with a gas arrow, but GRUNDY grans GREEN ARROW and slams him down twice. GRUNDY and GREEN ARROW fight it out. GREEN ARROW tries to hit GRUNDY with his bow, but GRUNDY again slams ARROW to the ground and throws him to the floor. GREEN ARROW gets up and shoots two arrows at GRUNDY who smashes them, with smoke coming out of his hands from the arrows explosives.

** SOLOMON GRUNDY**

Puny arrows don't hurt Grundy.

**GREEN ARROW**

Then I'll use the less puny ones.

BATMAN 2 leaps from the ground and throws batarangs at the troopers, disarming them. But they still fight BATMAN 2 hand to hand. BATMAN 2 fights them off and defeats them. WONDER WOMAN confronts BARONESS after defeating two more troopers.

**BARONESS**

Greetings, "Diana".

**WONDER WOMAN**

How is it Superman spared you, Baroness?

**BARONESS**

He appreciates my talents, as "you" eventually come to do.

**WONDER WOMAN**

The only thing I've ever appreciated about you is putting you behind bars.

WONDER WOMAN and BARONESS fight.

**BARONESS**

I make bars!

GREEN LANTERN and YELLOW LANTERN still fight. They clash rings.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

I'm still about Order. Like the guardians…why do you thing I still keep my green lantern battery in carols office?

They break apart. GREEN LANTERN tries to attack YELLOW LANTERN, but YELLOW LANTERN flies over him and traps him in an energy dom and slams him down. YELLOW LANTERN flies down to GREEN LANTERN. GREEN LANTERN gets up.

**GREEN LANTERN**

I'm sure they're very proud of you.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

Sanctimony is easy when you don't…

GREEN LANTERN attacks YELLOW LANTERN with GREEN ENERGY spikes. But YELLOW LANTERN shields himself with an energy shield. YELLOW LANTERN creates an energy sword while GREEN LANTERN creates an energy axe. The two fight it out. GREEN LANTERN's ring begins to weary. YELLOW LANTERN disarms GREEN LANTERN and creates an energy wall where GREEN LANTERN is punched into.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

What's wrong with your ring?

GREEN LANTERN tries to punch YELLOW LANTERN four times before YELLOW LANTERN dodges and punches GREEN LANTERN with his ring hard.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

Is it acting up again? Maybe "I" forgot, when yellow energy disturbs a green lanterns energy battery, from a close distance, while said green lantern charges his ring, yellow tends to sink in and disturb the rings power after a few hours.

YELLOW LANTERN grabs GREEN LANTERN with an energy ring and throws him down. YELLOW LANTERN uses his ring to create a small black hole-like portal to suck the breath out of GREEN LANTERN.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

It also allows a yellow lantern to track down a Green Lantern's location more effectively than any other tracking device, in the universe. Should've listened to your ring's warning the first time.

GREEN LANTERN quickly makes a small rope around YELLOW LANTERN's legs and yanks YELLOW LANTERN's feet off the ground, shutting down YELLOW LANTERN's black hole. GREEN LANTERN quickly gets up and uses his ring to trap YELLOW LANTERN in a rope and spins him across the room until GREEN LANTERN tosses YELLOW LANTERN through debris of the batcave until he falls into the lagoon.

GREEN ARROW continues to fights GRUNDY and finally manages to defeat him using his upgraded strength.

**GREEN ARROW**

Guess that indestructo-pill works.

BATMAN 2 defeats a group of thugs while BARONESS is defeated by WONDER WOMAN. AQUAMAN takes down three more goons.

GREEN ARROW uses his inhanced strength and two more taser arrows to defeat a group of goons while GREEN LANTERN shoves the rest of the soldiers away.

YELLOW LANTERN flies up and activates a bigger wormhole that begins to suck every person into it. WONDER WOMAN and BATMAN 2 use their ropes to nearby computer stands to hold on, the unconscious soldier, GRUNDY and BARONESS are sucked into the portal GREEN LANTERN and GREEN ARROW hold on to the ground. AQUAMAN holds on by plunging a tyrant into the ground, and holding on to it. YELLOW LANTERN looks on at BATMAN 2 and the others for a split second before GREEN LANTERN speaks in and punches YELLOW LANTERN straight into the portal. The portal closes and the heroes are rescued.

They each take a moment to catch their breath.

GREEN LANTERN helps GREEN ARROW up.

**GREEN ARROW**

You know I'm really glad you're not him, cause all that yellows really tough on the eyes.

BATMAN 2 opens the case. He sees the weapon completely demolished. But the Kryptonite's intact. The heroes look at him.

**BATMAN 2**

Dang it!

**GREEN LANTERN**

Can It be fixed?

**BATMAN 2**

The Kryptonite's intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair. Even with Luthor and Oracle combined, we don't have the resources to build a new one quickly.

**GREEN ARROW**

We're going to need some help.

BATMAN 2 walks past WONDER WOMAN and GREEN ARROW.

EXT. WATCHTOWER

We get a glimpse at The Watchtower.

INT. WATCHTOWER

SUPERMAN and CYBORG prepare the finishing touches on FLASH's cosmic treadmill.

**SUPERMAN**

Ready to test it?

**CYBORG**

Ready as will ever be.

NIGHTWING, STARFIRE, and MARTIAN MANHUNTER watch FLASH work at the helm. CYBORG heads toward the computer systems.

**CYBORG**

Systems online…I'm linked up…Flash, you ready?

FLASH nods and begins to run the treadmill. MARTIAN MANHUNTER and STARFIRE look on as well as NIGHTWING.

CYBORG checks a hologram screen of their energy signatures and talks.

**CYBORG**

Ok, lets crank it up!

FLASH goes faster. NIGHTWING looks on…

**NIGHTWING**

Victor, are you sure about this?

**CYBORG**

The platform should lock on to their energy signatures and pull them back.

THE FLASH runs faster…

**THE FLASH**

Got it. I'm vibrating at the right frequency.

The energy treadmill energy grows more powerful.

THE ATOM checks the treadmill.

**THE FLASH**

How are we doing?

**THE ATOM**

The Containment fields are up but the levels are spiking.

NIGHTWING is shocked.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER and STARFIRE are shocked.

**SUPERMAN**

Cyborg, shut it down!

**CYBORG**

It's ok, I've got this!

The energy signature blasts straight into CYBORG and blasts him.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

CYBORG!

INT. INSURGENC BASE-UNDERGROUND

CYBORG is transported to a cave of sorts. He looks at his surroundings. He is both confused and annoyed.

**CYBORG**

Great! Don't know whether to pat myself on the back, or kick myself in the…

CYBORG hears a voice…

**VOICE**

Lexcorp is shipping supplies now…

CYBORG hides behind a section of the cave to hear LUTHOR 2 talking, still thinking he's LUTHOR. We see LUTHOR 2 talking to SLADE WILSON.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

…But since Santa Prisca, we're short on personal.

**SLADE WILSON**

The Joker Clan is reckless, undisciplined.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

The chaos they create is rather, useful.

**SLADE WILSON**

Believe me when I say we're going to need a lot more than pawns if we're going to take down Superman.

CYBORG activates his arm cannon.

** CYBORG**

That's all I needed to know.

CYBORG attacks LUTHOR 2 and SLADE WILSON, they dodge CYBORGS blasts.

**SLADE WILSON**

I though you said this place was secure?

BATMAN 2, GREEN ARROW and GREEN LANTERN interrupt.

**BATMAN 2**

At ease, Cyborg.

CYBORG is surprised to see BATMAN 2 and the others.

**CYBORG**

Batman?

**GREEN ARROW**

Welcome to OZ, tin man.

AQUAMAN, WONDER WOMAN and ORACLE join them. They gather, CYBORG shuts down his arm cannon.

**CYBORG**

Where am I?

**BATMAN 2**

It's a long story.

INT. BATCAVE

SUPERMAN 2 and WONDER WOMAN 2 look inside the batcave.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

He took a big risk, coming back here. Why?

SUPERMAN 2 looks at the vault controls and touches it. He is caught off guard to see pieces of Kryptonite from the box and is weakened by it. WONDER WOMAN 2 helps SUPERMAN 2 away from the kryptonite. SUPEMAN 2 angrily, declares

**SUPERMAN 2**

We have to flush them out, now!

INT. INSURGENCY BASE

Our heroes sit at the conference table with SLADE WILSON standing up. GREEN LANTERN finishes charging up his power ring. CYBORG looks at the broken Kryptonite gun.

**CYBORG**

Ok. Let's rev up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Then come back with reinforcements.

**BARBRA GORDON**

That will have to wait.

BARBRA GORDON approaches the table with BATMAN 2 and activates a screen on the center of the conference table. The heroes see it. SUPERMAN 2 talks in the broadcast…

**SUPERMAN 2**

Overwhelmed by the part he played in the destruction that caused the lives of millions, he was driven mad. He became an agent of chaos. The embodiment of those who oppose Truth and Right. But No longer. The Leader of the insurgency will pay for his crimes. At 6pm local time, Batman, will be executed at Strykers Island. May Rao have mercy on his soul.

The heroes look shocked and startled.

**GREEN ARROW**

Who, wha, where, what the heck?

**BARBRA GORDON**

But, Batman's right here, how?

**WONDER WOMAN**

It's our Batman. He has to be. He must have somehow come with us when we were transported here.

**GREEN LANTERN**

And now they think he's you.

BATMAN 2 thinks….

**BATMAN 2**

Getting more help will have to wait. Recuing Batman just became our top Priority.

**AQUAMAN**

It's a trap.

**BATMAN 2**

Of course it is.

**CYBORG**

We need to be sneaky about it.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Sneaky how?

**ORACLE**

T. upgraded Strykers defense systems so they can disrupt the time-space ora of our zeta tubes so we can't get in.

**CYBORG**

The Watchtowers Teleporters!

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Strykers is equipped with teleportation dampeners.

**CYBORG**

Yet, they only cover the building; you just gotta get Batman outside.

**GREEN ARROW**

Straight through a brick wall. I'm in.

**SLADE WILSON**

But we'll need a distraction. To Keep Superman occupied.

**AQUAMAN**

Leave that to me.

CYBORG turns to the group.

**CYBORG**

I'll work the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it. Plus, I can infiltrate their ranks.

CYBORG transforms into an alternate version of himself. With red eye and more robotic armor than Cyborgs.

**SLADE WILSON**

I'm with you.

**CYBORG**

You and me, working together, not a chance.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

The Watchtowers teleporters can only be accessed through the hall of Justice.

**BARBRA GORDON**

And if your covers blown, you'll need someone shadowing you.

**BATMAN 2**

If one of yours accompanies you, they'll know it's a duplicate.

**SLADE WILSON**

I'm not asking your permission.

**CYBORG**

But you will follow my lead.

SLADE WILSON nods

INT. HALL OF JUSTICE COMPUTER ROOM

CYBORG and SLADE WILSON get into the Hall of Justice computer systems.

CYBORG gives orders to SLADE.

**CYBORG**

The teleporter controls should be over there. Re route um like we talked about, and I'll get the teleporter access codes. When you're done…

**SLADE WILSON**

This isn't my first drop, kid, I know the drill.

**CYBORG**

Good. Then stick to it.

**SLADE WILSON**

Look, whatever history we have with our counterparts, you and I have none.

**CYBORG**

I downloaded your history. You tried to kill this worlds titans.

**SLADE WILSON**

Only a couple of times.

**CYBORG**

Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me. Meet me at the teleporter in 5.

CYBORG Leaves SLADE WILSON at the control room.

INT. TELEPORTER CONTROL

CYBORG goes to the teleporter room. He activates the teleporter controls to try to get their access codes. Suddenly, CYBORG is frozen in place, revering back to his normal form. He struggles but he's frozen in place, suddenly we see behind CYBORG, his counterpart: CYBORG 2, who touches a holographic screen to hack CYBORG's neuro network. He contacts WONDER WOMAN 2.

**CYBORG 2**

Cyborg to Wonder Woman, I found a duplicate of me.

**WONDER WOMAN (**V.O**)**

We'll send reinforcements.

INT. INSURGENCY BASE

WONDER WOMAN 2 is actually WONDER WOMAN in disguise using WONDER WOMAN 2's frequency to trick CYBORG 2, standing next to her is a smiling LEX LUTHOR 2.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Wonder Woman out.

INT. TELEPORTER ROOM

CYBORG 2 hacks CYBORG's neuro-network.

**CYBORG 2**

Don't mind me. Just hacking your neuro-network.

CYBORG is still in a frozen state as CYBORG 2 hacks his neuro-network. Suddenly…CYBORG does the same thing.

**CYBORG**

Allow me to return the favor.

CYBORG and CYBORG 2 hack eachothers neuro-network. They struggle until finally, CYBORG 2 goes down, electrocuted.

**CYBORG**

Definitely not a good look for me.

SLADE WILSON shows up.

**SLADE WILSON**

You beat me to him.

**CYBORG**

Another contract lost?

**SLADE WILSON**

This one was personal.

**CYBORG**

I didn't think anything was personal with you.

**SLADE WILSON**

He made it personal when he tortured me.

CYBORG is surprised. SLADE WILSON walks to the side.

INT. WATCHTOWER TELEPORTER ROOM

CYBORG and SLADE WILSON enter the teleporter room. SLADE WILSON knocks out two guards before stunning the other three in the room with his blasters. CYBORG takes control of the Watchtower Teleporter controls.

**CYBORG**

Got it. We have control of the teleporter

**SLADE WILSON**

It can't be that easy.

**CYBORG**

When your Cyborg hacked my neuro-network, he exposed his security protocols.

**SLADE WILSON**

You stole his password? I'm actually beginning to like you.

**CYBORG**

Where are you going? The plan was…

**SLADE WILSON**

I'll be back. Shadow, remember?

SLADE WILSON leaves the room and CYBORG works the teleporter controls.

CUT TO:

INT. S.T.A.R LABS

WONDER WOMAN 2 walks to T. at his computer desk.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Make this Quick, Morrow. I'm needed at Strykers.

**T. **

Thank you, Empress Diana…We've discovered anomalies.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Like tears in the fabric of Space-Time. I got your message. Get to the point.

**T. **

We've been scanning the anomalies for the past night since the commemoration. These are several spots across the world where The Duplicates were spotted…but this one, might be the source of the transfer…In Gotham.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

The Insurgency.

**T. **

I-I can't confirm or deny anything quite, yet. It's just a theory.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Superman doesn't want Theories, Morrow. He wants Facts. Why did you come to me with this.

A moment of silence.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Send the coordinates to Martian Manhunter. He can 'Confirm or Deny" Your theory faster than anyone.

T. does so.

**T. **

Done.

INT. WATCHTOWER COMPUTER HOLOGRAMS

MARTIAN MANHUNTER, FLASH and BLUE BEETLE work the Watchtowers holographic computers. MARTIAN MANHUNTER and FLASH work the left side while BLUE BEETLE works the right side.

**BLUE BEETLE**

I don't know. He said it was ok, and that was good enough for me.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Sometimes, I ask myself, what if happened in Metropolis happened to the rest of the earth.

**THE FLASH**

Or what if what happened to Lois happened to Iris.

**BLUE BEETLE**

Yeah, well, it all make since at first. Bad people got what they deserved. But now.

**THE FLASH**

**(**_While Flash talks, SLADE WILSON places bombs on sides of the watchtower secretly, unknown to the group._**) **Hey don't worry about it blue. Superman's not actually gonna kill BATMAN. He's just bait to catch the real Batman.

**BLUE BEETLE**

Yeah, and then what? Remember what he did to Green Arrow and The Atom?

MARTIAN MANHUNTER gets data from T.

**MARTIAN MANHUTER**

I've received coordinates from T. …

**THE FLASH**

Jonn, something's gone wrong.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

What is it?

**FLASH**

Teleporters Offline.

**SLADE WILSON**

Need to go, somewhere?

SLADE WILSON stands in the center of the entrance to the facility.

**THE FLASH**

How did you?

FLASH speeds toward SLADE WILSON

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Flash, wait!

FLASH is blasted by explosions by SLADE WILSON and send down to the next levels.

SLADE WILSON smiles.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER and BLUE BEETLE fly toward SLADE WILSON, but are repelled by SLADE WILSONS bombs and sent three levels down.

INT. WATCHTOWER REACTOR ROOM

Were in the reactor room of The Watchtower. The main reactor stabilizes the Watchtower. It's a big glowing orange Ora controlled by a central computer.

SLADE WILSON stares at it.

**SLADE WILSON**

S'payback time.

INT. LEVEL 4

BLUE BEETLE and MARTIAN MANHUNTER are down in level four. BLUE BEETLE starts to get up slowly. Martian Manhunter is weakened.

**BLUE BEETLE**

Jonn. Are you ok?

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Uh…Deathstrokes explosives have coded me with some sort of fire radiation, I can't move…at least, not for now**. (**_BLUE BEETLE looks horrified._**) **Don't worry about me. Just get Deathstroke.

BLUE BEETLE nods.

INT. WATCHTOWER REACTOR ROOM

SLADE WILSON overrides the reactor core.

He is shot with a blue restraint that traps his right hand in the panel. BLUE BEETLE flying on his rocket pack, aims his cannon at SLADE WILSON.

**BLUE BEETLE**

Stop what you're doing.

**SLADE WILSON**

It's not about what I'm doing, arachnid.

SLADE WILSON activates a control device that activates a javelin in the main control room that blats BLUE BEETLE down, weakening his armor and knocking him out.

SLADE WILSON breaks free from BLUE BEETLES restraint and walks toward his unconscious body.

**SLADE WILSON**

It's what I've done…Big Finale's comin. And you've got a front row seat.

SLADE WILSON walks away.

INT. TELEPORTER CONTROL ROOM

SLADE WILSON walks into the teleporter control room where CYBORG is operating the teleporter.

**SLADE WILSON**

We've got to move.

**CYBORG**

Slade! What did you do?

**SLADE WILSON**

First rule of war, kid. Take out command and control. This satellite is the key to Superman's regime.

The alarms go off.

**CYBORG**

Dang it, Slade, you jeopardized the whole mission.

**SLADE WILSON**

Superman's my priority. Not your Batman.

CYBORG is contacted by BATMAN 2

**BATMAN 2 (**V.O**)**

Cyborg, Report.

**CYBORG**

We've got control of the teleporter, but we've got a problem, the reactor's gonna blow.

**BATMAN 2(**V.O**)**

Can you stop it?

CYBORG nods to SLADE WILSON who turns his head.

**CYBORG**

It a runaway. You've got 100 mintues.

CYBORG 2 shuts down transmission

INT. TUNNEL

BATMAN 2 and GREEN ARROW walk inside a tunnel. BATMAN 2 contacts HARLEN QUINZEL.

**BATMAN 2**

Harleen. Get your people into position. Occupy any law enforcements you can.

**HARLEN QUINZEL (**V.O**)**

Yes Sir, Bats.

INT. JOKER CLAN LIAR

We go to HARLEN QUINZEL. She contacts BATMAN 2

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

I'm on it.

HARLEN QUINZEL talks to an army of Joker goons. The Joker Clan.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

Ok, boys, if those bozos with helmets want crazy, lets give it to them!

THE JOKER CLAN cheers proudfully.

INT. WATCHTOWER

We go back to the main earth. THE ATOM works the cosmic treadmills computer while SUPERMAN, FLASH and NIGHTWING over look.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER and STARFIRE watch from NIGHTWINGs left.

**FLASH**

Well?

**THE ATOM**

I can probably fix it. But I don't know how long it will take. Parts of the control panel were designed to work with Cyborg's Neural implants..

**SUPERMAN **

We have to keep trying Ray. This may be their only way home.

INT. TELEPORTER CONTROL ROOM

CYBORG works the teleporter. He is contacted by a hologram of LUTHOR 2.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Nice Work, Gentleman.

**CYBORG**

Got my hands full, Luthor. What do you want.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

I need Deathstroke.

**SLADE WILSON**

For what?

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

I know S.T.A.R Labs is developing prototype technology that might enable me to reweaponize Batman's Kryptonite. I need you to bring it to me.

**CYBORG **

Does Batman or Barba know about this?

INT. INSURGENCY BASE

As LUTHOR 2 contacts CYBORG, BARBRA GORDON overhears him.

**BARBRA GORDON**

Do I Know?!

LUTHOR 2 turns around him to an angry BARBRA GORDON.

**BARBRA GORDON**

You better start telling me what the heck your doing, Luthor! Because I have no plans on losing another father to the regime, not like this!

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Barbra, I'm sorry, I…

**BARBRA GORDON**

Don't sorry me! You're putting the mission in more jeopardy than it already is now!

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Barbra, please. I know Batman would've insisted on using the weapon himself but he wouldn't be able to, not without getting himself killed by the Regime first… Barbra, I know how you feel, But Superman and The Regime are much too powerful and Batman is the face of the Insurgency. If he dies…

INT. TELEPORTER CONTROL ROOM

CYBORG looks at LEX LUTHOR 2's conversation with BARBRA GORDON.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

…The Insurgency dies with him.

**CYBORG**

Lex Luthor risking his life to save Batman. I want to believe it.

INT. INSURGENCY BASE

LEX LUTHOR 2 looks at BARBRA with desperate, pleading eyes. After a few moments of silence, BARBRA GORDON reluctantly agrees.

** BARBRA GORDON**

Alright.

INT. TELEPORTER ROOM

**SLADE WILSON**

Send over the coordinates.

INT. S.T.A.R Labs

Troopers are all over the area inside the facility of S.T.A.R Labs. T. observes the facility.

Suddenly, smoke bombs arrive all over the area. The guards are out of breath and are knocked out by the gas, with T. in tow. SLADE WILSON has a gas mask on.

INT. S.T.A.R Labs

SLADE WILSON enters the prototype room. He sees a cannon and contacts CYBORG.

**SLADE WILSON**

CYBORG, I've got it. Send me to Luthor.

SLADE WILSON is teleported away.

INT. TELEPORTER CONTROL ROOM

Cyborg is in the control room, working the teleporter pads.

** CYBORG**

Roger that. Hope it was worth it.

CYBORG contacts BATMAN 2.

**CYBORG**

Batman, you ready?

INT. SEWER TUNNELS

BATMAN 2 and GREEN ARROW walk toward a latter in the sewer system.

**CYBORG (**V.O**)**

Were down to 50 minutes.

**BATMAN 2**

We're in position. Commence assault.

BATMAN 2 climbs up the latter with GREEN ARROW following him.

EXT. STRYKERS ISLAND

Millions of soldiers and tanks surround the surface of Strykers island, preparing for BATMAN's execution. SUPERMAN 2, WONDER WOMAN 2, GENERAL ZOD, SINESTRO, HAWKGIRL, YELLOW LANTERN, FIREFLY and BARONESS VON GAUNTHER all levitate in the sky, ready for the fight at hand. SUPERMAN 2 observes the oceans.

EXT. METROPOLIS SEAS

An army of yellow see creatures rise from the oceans. The center of the creatures lies AQUAMAN. Trident at hand, AQUAMAN leads the sea creatures to move toward STRYKERS island, SUPERMAN 2 commands his minions to attack AQUAMAN and the sea creatures. The henchmen charge at the creatures along with the rest, soaring towards the creatures and the battle begins.

INT. STRYKERS ISLAND YARD

BATMAN 2 and GREEN ARROW walk.

**BATMAN 2**

We're getting closer. Stay alert.

Suddenly, they turn around to see NIGHTWING 2 and CATWOMAN 2 attack the heroes. CATWOMAN 2 flips BATMAN 2 on his back, pinning him to the ground while GREEN ARROW clashes with NIGHTWING 2. CATWOMAN 2 talks to BATMAN 2.

**CATWOMAN 2**

Hello, Bruce. Still as handsome as ever.

**BATMAN 2**

Save it Selena.

**CATWOMAN 2**

I didn't have a choice, Bruce. I joined him to protect you. He said if I did, he'd

**BATMAN 2**

Spare me?

**CATWOMAN 2**

It bought us time. I miss directed him.

**BATMAN 2**

Small comfort for the ones who died in my place.

BATMAN 2 shoves CATWOMAN 2 off of him while GREEN ARROW and NIGHTWING 2 are fighting. BATMAN 2 gets up and goes near the fight, but CATWOMAN 2 steps in his way.

**CATWOMAN 2**

Nab it, Bruce! You think I'm here by coincidence? Let's leave. We can be free of him. Be together.

**BATMAN 2**

There is no we anymore.

BATMAN 2 knocks CATWOMAN 2 out quickly with a red jab before knocking her out with a hard punch. CATWOMAN 2 is knocked unconscious. BATMAN 2 handcuffs CATWOMAN 2

**BATMAN 2**

You joined the wrong side, Selina.

GREEN ARROW and NIGHTWING 2 continue their battle. They clash their weapons.

GREEN ARROW beraids NIGHTWING 2

**GREEN ARROW**

He took you in, Trained you.

GREEN ARROW hits NIGHTWING 2 in the face with his bow and tries to hit him back again. NIGHTWING 2 ducks and shocks GREEN ARROW in the leg with his electro staff. They continue to clash their weapons. NIGHTWING 2 starts to get the upper hand. They clash again.

**GREEN ARROW**

Sure he can be an uptight jerk, but, you abandoned him for Superman?!

NIGHTWING 2 knocks GREEN ARROW down.

**NIGHTWING 2**

I'm not Dick Grayson.

NIGHTWING 2 prepares to knock out GREEN ARROW, but BATMAN 2 blocks NIGHTWING 2's elector stick with his gauntlet.

**BATMAN 2**

This is Damian Wayne.

**GREEN ARROW**

Wayne?

**DAMIAN WAYNE**

His son.

BATMAN 2 punches DAMIAN WAYNE back

**DAMIAN WAYNE**

But Superman's been more of a father to me than you ever will.

**BATMAN 2**

You stop being my son when you killed Dick Grayson. He was my son.

BATMAN 2 and DAMIAN WAYNE fight fiercely. A weakened GREEN RROW watches as father and son fight fiercely. They are somewhat evenly matched. DAMIAN WAYNE yanks his father with his electro sticks and kicks him in the chest before kicking him off his feet. DAMIAN WAYNE tries to stick his father with his electro sticks again, but BATMAN 2 moves away and kicks DAMAIN WAYNE off his feet, But DAMAIN WAYNE lands on his feet. BATMAN 2 gets on his feet. The two circle eachother.

**DAMIAN WAYNE**

I'm younger and faster!

DAMIAN WAYNE tries to attack BATMAN 2 again, but BATMAN 2 blocks DAMIAN WAYNE twice and jabs his sons armor with a red blast.

**BATMAN 2**

You're not me.

BATMAN 2 careful blocks his sons hits and jabs him again with a red blast.

**BATMAN 2**

You don't think I know how to disable Kryptonian nanotech in a human body.

DAMIAN WAYNE angrily tries to attack BATMAN 2 with greater velocity, but BATMAN 2 outwits his son and knocks him down hard. DAMIAN WAYNE is defeated. BATMAN 2 looks angrily at his son.

**BATMAN 2**

You're dead to me!

BATMAN 2 locks up DAMIAN WAYNE and helps GREEN ARROW up.

**GREEN ARROW**

You ok?

After a moment of silence, BATMAN 2 speaks.

**BATMAN 2**

Let's get moving.

BATMAN 2 and GREEN ARROW move forward.

EXT. STRYKERS ISLAND

AQUAMAN furthers leads his attacks on SUPERMAN 2's troops.

SUPERMAN 2 attacks the creature AQUAMAN is on. SUPERMAN 2 is knocked back by a green hammer and knocked into WONDER WOMAN who holds him down.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Mind if we play too?

SUPERMAN 2 flips WONDER WOMAN off of him, sending her flying toward GREEN LANTERN.

INT. INSURGENCY LAB

LEX LUTHOR 2 is finishing up his battlesuit. He watches the attack on STRYKERS ISLAND from his TV stand in a news report.

** REPORTER 1**

Details on Strykers Island attack are sketchy. Insurgent forces attacked there nearly, a hundred minutes ago.

**REPORTER 2**

Andres there, Lets go live to Andre Garcia, Andre?

** ANDRE GARCIA**

Thanks Rob. It's chaos out here, High Councilor Superman and his one earth forces are battling waves of giant insect like sea creatures. The meta humans are holding their own, but the military is in virtual disarray.

LEX LUTHOR 2 walks to a small table and puts his board down.

LEX LUTHOR 2 takes a kryptonian pill. Reporters are still talking.

**REPORTER 1**

With Batman in custody, if there any sign of who's directing this attack?

**REPORTER 2**

Um, no idea, can't see around from our vantage point.

LEX LUTHOR 2 straps himself of his power suit.

**REPORTER 2**

Have they breached the facilities defenses?

**ANDRE GARCIA**

Doesn't look like it. So far the fighting is focused on the facilities perimeter.

LEX LUTHOR 2 commands his armor minicomputer.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Seal appendage armor.

The armor is sealing.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Activate Reactor Core. Begin pre-flight check.

The armor is sealed up, the computer talks.

**COMPUTER**

All systems nominal. All inputs tethered. Neural command schemes, now online.

BARBRA's voice echos in the room.

**BARBRA GORDON**

Deathstrokes at Strykers now as we speak. He's helping the others hold off Superman's goons.

BARBRA GORDON comes into the room, walking without her wheelchair, dressed in a batgirl uniform.

LEX LUTHOR 2 looks at her concerned.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Are you sure you want to do this…the Spine Belt…

**BARBRA GORDON**

If you're going after Superman, I'm going with you to make sure you and our duplo friends get all the help they can get. Plus…

BARBRA GORDON displays her rocket boots to LEX LUTHOR 2

**BARBRA GORDON**

I've upgraded my spine belt and suit, for greater length, and flight.

LEX LUTHOR 2 smiles.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKIES

LEX LUTHOR 2 in his power suit and BARBRA GORDON in her Batgirl costume fly in the skies of Metropolis, eager for Battle.

INT. STRYKERS ISLAND

SLADE WILSON slices the troopers weapons in half and fights them with hand to hand combat.

The creatures continue to fight the rest of the soldiers.

GREEN LANTERN fights YELLOW LANTERN in the skies, they blast plasma rays from their rings at eachother. YELLOW LANTERN fires a cannon at GREEN LANTERN, which GREEN LANTERN moves away from. GREEN LANTERN activates a green energy plane.

**GREEN LANTERN**

I've got just the thing.

GREEN LANTERN moves the energy plane toward YELLOW LANTERN. YELLOW LANTERN tries to shoot down the plane, but the plane keeps moving until it hits YELLOW LANTERN and knocks him to the ground. Suddenly, GREEN LANTERN is attacks by the combined threat of SINESTRO, FIREFLY, and HAWKGIRL. GREEN LANTERN blocks their fire with his ring by setting up a green energy wall, before they could attack. They are suddenly blasted by missiles fired by LEX LUTHOR 2 with BARBRA GORDON in tow. BARBRA GORDON slowly deactivates her rocket boots and glades down to land on STRYKERS surface where she kicks down two regime guards before punching another in the face. LEX LUTHOR 2 in the air, talks to GREEN LANTERN.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Green Lantern, go help Wonder Woman.

** GREEN LANTERN**

You sure?

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

I've got these two go.

GREEN LANTERN flies to Help WONDER WOMAN.

WONDER WOMAN is chocked by SUPERMAN 2. SUPERMAN 2 almost kills WONDER WOMAN until SUPERMAN 2 is hit with a trident, getting him to drop WONDER WOMAN unconscious, saved by an energy glove by GREEN LANTERN. SUPERMAN 2 flies down after AQUAMAN as AQUAMAN picks up his trident. SUPERMAN 2 pushes AQUAMAN toward a tank. They struggle over AQUAMAN's trident. AQUAMAN kicks SUPERMAN 2 back several inches toward the surface. AQUAMAN tries to stab SUPERMAN 2 with his trident, but SUPERMAN 2 dodges. AQUAMAN punches SUPERMAN 2 twice before SUPERMAN punches AQUAMAN into the air.

INT. STRYKERS SURFACE

BATGIRL and SLADE WILSON continue to fight the regime soldiers, before WONDER WOMAN 2 and BARONESS VON GAUNTHER arrive. BARONESS VON GAUNTHER engages SLADE WILSON while BATGIRL fights WONDER WOMAN 2.

WONDER WOMAN 2 takes out her dagger and BATGIRL blocks the sword with her gaunlets. BATGIRL kicks WONDER WOMAN 2 who slashes her dagger at BATGIRL who dodges the slashes. WONDER WOMAN 2 tries to kick BATGIRL twice: BATGIRL ducks from one kick and then catches WONDER WOMAN 2's leg and throws her to the ground. WONDER WOMAN 2 kicks BATGIRL back. WONDER WOMAN 2 tries to tackle BATGIRL, but BATGIRL kicks WONDER WOMAN 2 backwards. But WONDER WOMAN 2 lands on her feet. BATGIRL gets up. WONDER WOMAN 2 and BATGIRL circle eachother.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Surprised your still alive and kicking, Barbra!

SLADE WILSON elbows BARONESS VON GAUNTHER in the chest and flips her on her back.

WONDER WOMAN 2 turns to SLADE WILSON

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

And you were offered Animosity, Deathstorke. You should've taken it.

**SLADE WILSON**

And miss my chance to get Superman's rebound girl.

**BATGIRL**

Oh no, he didn't!

**WONDER WOMAN**

How dare you! I'm an amazon!

BARONESS VON GAUNTHER tackles BATGIRL while WONDER WOMAN 2 jumps at SLADE WILSON.

WONDER WOMAN 2 tries to slash SLADE WILSON, but SLADE WILSON dodges her slashes and kicks the dagger out of WONDER WOMAN 2's hands. WONDER WOMAN 2 next tries to punch SLADE WILSON who dodges both of her punches.

**SLADE WILSON**

An obsolete race with predictable techniques.

SLADE WILSON moves WONDER WOMAN to the side.

**SLADE WILSON**

Give me a real challenge, Surprise me!

INT. PRISON FACILITY

A pod comes down from the next floor. GREEN ARROW and BATMAN come to the pod as it lands on the ground. GREEN ARROW breaks the control on the pods doors with two arrows, allowing the pod to open. The pod reveals a weakened, unmasked BATMAN. He is untied by BATMAN 2 and GREEN ARROW.

**BATMAN **

So you're what all the fuss is about!

**BATMAN 2**

I could say the same about you.

BATMAN 2 helps BATMAN walks, with GREEN ARROW

**GREEN ARROW**

Can you walk?

BATMAN 2 and GREEN ARROW help BATMAN walk.

**BATMAN**

Wait.

They stop.

**BATMAN 2**

What is it?

**BATMAN**

O-Other members of your insurgency…t-trapped…on the upper levels. Twenty of them. They need our help.

**GREEN ARROW**

We have less then 27 minutes before the Watchtower explodes and you're in no shape to fight.

**BATMAN 2**

Wait, he's right. We have to help those men. They deserve as much of a chance as we do.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKIES

LEX LUTHOR 2 is still being chased by SINESTRO, FIREFLY, and HAWKGIRL. They fire their weapons at LEX LUTOHR 2 who dodges their fire power.

**SINESTRO**

Poor timing for betrayal, don't you think, Luthor!

LEX LUTHOR 2 jets back and is now behind the villains. He shoots his rocket packs at all three of the villains. The rockets defeat each of them. FIREFLY flies off course while HAWKGIRL crashes in Metropolis Park.

SINESTRO shields himself from a majority of the missiles by building a yellow energy bubble around him. He next flies after LEX LUTHOR 2, but before he could attack, he is suddenly hit 5 times with missiles and knocked unconscious.

INT. STRYKERS ISLAND

GREEN LANTERN tries to cage SUPERMAN 2 in an energy cage, but SUPERMAN 2 breaks free, GREEN LANTERN flies up to the sky to try to lure SUPERMAN 2 away from the fight, but SUPERMAN 2 catches GREEN LANTERN and twists his arms. But before SUPERMAN 2 could break GREEN LANTERN's arms, he hears an explosion in the facility. He drops GREEN LANTERN and flies down.

INT. METROPOLIS PARK

LEX LUTHOR 2 lands near an injured HAWKGIRL.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Your eth metal belt. Give it to me.

**HAWKGIRL**

The heck I am! The source of my powers?

**LEX LUTHOR**

I'm giving you a chance, end this without further bloodshed.

**HAWKGIRL**

Too late.

LEX LUTHOR 2 blasts HAWKGIRL with his armor cannon, but HAWKGIRL flies away from them and lunges at LUTHOR. She slams his armor three times, but LUTHOR 2 shields himself from the fourth time and blasts HAWKGIRL several inches with a plasma punch.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

You're done Hawkgirl, Over matched.

INT. STRYKERS ISLAND

GREEN ARROW, BATMAN, and BATMAN 2 get out, with twenty other men in Insurgency uniforms.

**GREEN ARROW**

Isn't this the part where we all disappear!

They are on the ledge of the building. They turn to face SUPERMAN 2 who prepares to attack them.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Thought you could fool me, Bruce, like he did!

**BATMAN 2**

This isn't about Joker. It's about you!

**SUPERMAN 2**

I perfected this world. So many lives, lost because I held back. When I should've used all my power.

**BATMAN 2**

For what? To control? To Oppress?

**SUPERMAN 2**

I could've prevented Metropolis from blowing up. Save my family!

**BATMAN 2**

Crime took my family too, Clark.

**SUPERMAN 2**

But you weren't the gun!

BATMAN 2 sternly says…

**BATMAN 2**

Now!

BATMAN 2, BATMAN and GREEN ARROW all jump off the roof and are teleported away in the blink of an eye along with 10 of the 20 troopers while the rest of them jet away from Strykers and are teleported as well.

SUPERMAN 2 deducts the source of the teleportation.

**SUPERMAN 2**

The Watchtower!

SUPERMAN 2 flies away into the sky, into outer space to stop the Watchtower, but The Watchtower explodes, sending SUPERMAN 2 several feet.

INT. METROPOLIS PARK

LEX LUTHOR 2 looks at a defeated HAWGIRL for a brief second before looking up into the sky.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

The Watchtower?

**COMPUTER**

Affirmative.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Casualties?

**COMPUTER**

All personal were safely evacuated. Superman was in the blast radius, but was unharmed.

**LEX LUTHOR**

Well, then, may fortune favor the foolish.

INT. SPACE

SUPERMAN 2 is in space. He hears LEX LUTHOR 2's voice.

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Superman! Your time is over!

SUPERMAN 2 hears this and angrily flies toward LEX LUTHOR 2.

INT. METROPOLIS PARK

LEX LUTHOR 2 prepares BATMAN 2's kryptonite weapon.

**COMPUTER**

ETA, 13 seconds.

LEX LUTHOR 2 raises his arm for the Kryptonite.

** LEX LUTHOR 2**

I see him.

** COMPUTER**

Maximum weapons range, 16 hundred kilometers.

LUTHOR 2 locks onto SUPERMAN 2.

**COMPUTER**

Weapons lock in 7 seconds..4 seconds..

LUTHOR 2 looks on to SUPERMAN 2's signal. Before he could fire his weapon. LUTHOR 2's suit is suddenly blasted by a burst of heat vision.

**COMPUTER**

Systems failure. Systems failure. Systems failure.

LEX LUTHOR 2 is disabled. SUPERMAN 2 pummels LEX LUTHOR 2 to the ground, damaging him.

LEX LUTHOR 2 is weakened. Unknown to him, we see the man who blasted LEX LUTHOR 2, GENERAL ZOD, who looks on as SUPERMAN 2 tears LEX LUTHOR 2's armor off.

**SUPERMAN 2**

I trusted you. You betrayed me!

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Who…betrayed…whom?

SUPERMAN 2 picks up LUTHOR 2 and angrily yells…

**SUPERMAN 2**

I gave you peace!

**LEX LUTHOR 2**

Your peace…is a joke.

SUPERMAN 2 angrily chokes LEX LUTHOR 2 with both hands until LEX LUTHOR 2 dies.

SUPERMAN 2 drops LEX LUTHOR 2 to the ground. SUPERMAN 2 looks angry at LEX LUTHOR's betrayal.

SUPERMAN 2 is reminded too much of what happened in Metropolis, 5 years ago.

INT. FLASHBACK

TAGLINE: Five Alternate years ago

We go back to a time, five years ago…Metropolis, destroyed by the nuclear bomb set off by The Joker. The Daily Planet Globe is crashed underneath rubble. News reports all over the city are shocked and heartbroken by the destruction of Metropolis.

INT. INTERRAGATION

BATMAN 2, wearing a similar outfit to his prime-earth counterpart, interfaces THE JOKER 2!

**BATMAN 2**

Where did you get the nuke!

**THE JOKER 2**

You want one? Copy that!

BATMAN 2 grabs THE JOKER 2 and slams him against the wall.

**BATMAN 2**

Do you have any idea, what you've done!

Suddenly, the prison wall is blasted open like a bomb.

BATMAN 2 and THE JOKER 2 look at the hole in the wall. Inside the hole, is an enraged SUPERMAN 2, wearing something similar to his prime-earth counterpart. He has no words. BATMAN 2 is shocked by SUPERMAN 2's appearance. THE JOKER 2 only smiles. SUPERMAN 2 takes BATMAN 2 and knocks him toward the ceiling where he then falls to the surface, slightly unconscious. JOKER 2 smiles at SUPERMAN 2.

INT. METROPOLIS PARK

We go back to the present day where the crowd sees SUPERMAN 2.

**CITIZEN**

Luthor's dead!

**CITIZEN 2**

He crushed him.

INT. STRYKERS PRISON

We go back to the flashback. SUPERMAN 2 picks up THE JOKER 2 by the neck.

**JOKER 2**

I know it's too soon, but…do you truly think, you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family after all!

SUPERMAN 2 reaches out and strikes THE JOKER's heart.

Cut to present day

INT. METROPOLIS PARK

SUPERMAN 2 looks around him. We see a close up of the citizens who have gathered around to see SUPERMAN 2 next to a dead LEX LUTHOR 2.

**CITIZEN 2**

Infront of the hall of justice?!

**CITIZEN**

Murderer!

SUPERMAN 2 yells out in pain and flies away in a fraction of a second. The crowd is speechless. They are all in Wonder.

INT. METROPOLIS SKIES

BLUE BEETLE looks in horror at what SUPERMAN 2 has done.

INT. INSURGECNY BASE – MEDICAL ROOM

Men and Woman are being patched up from the remains of the fight at STRYKERS ISLAND.

CYBORG helps GREEN LANTERN while AQUAMAN is in a tank full of salt water to recover from SUPERMAN 2.

In the other room, BATMAN is recovering from his time in STRYKER's ISLAND. He is in bed with a blanket. WONDER WOMAN comes in to visit him. She sits on the edge of his bed and holds his hand. Bruce takes it, and smiles. WONDER WOMAN smiles back.

MEANWHILE, BATMAN 2 watches in isolation. In the far side of his cave, overlooking all the care given to the heroes and prisoners of war.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

Tagline: THREE DAYS LATER

The High Councilers chief generals: ZOD, WONDER WOMAN 2, BARONESS VON GAUNTHER, SINESTRO, and CYBORG 2 all gather together at the conference table to discuss what has occurred.

**BARONESS VON GAUNTHER**

The duplicates has crossed a terrible line. They have insided insurrection.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Willfullness leads to anarky. It can not and must not be allowed to spread.

**SINESTRO**

We must surpress this filth.

**CYBORG**

How do we delete a virus that's already stolen so much of our cred already?

ZOD turns around to look at SUPERMAN 2, sitting near his computer screens, thinking.

** SUPERMAN 2**

We made them safe. We shielded them, saw to it that no psychopath, or just some random punk with a weapon even touch them…but are they grateful, do they appreciate any once of our protection? No…No instead they wine, complain, question, side with those criminals who want nothing good for them!

SUPERMAN 2 gets up from his chair and turns to the group.

** SUPERMAN 2**

If they prefer play chaos, I'll give it to them.

SUPERMAN 2 opens a map of the earth, for everyone to see.

**CYBORG**

Where do we start?

**SUPERMAN 2**

The entire planet has seen Strykers, and witnessed Luthors death. Insurrection has started to spread among the populace. Metropolis, was eyewitness to these events…this is where the Insurgency will spread the most. But, with T. knowledge, we now know where the heart of the insurgency lies…Gotham.

BLUE BEETLE, FLASH, MARTIAN MANHUNTER, and YELLOW LANTERN enter the scene.

**SUPERMAN 2**

We'll flattened both! Set an example. Then, we're finding the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering.

**BLUE BEETLE**

Wait a minute. We're wiping out whole cities. Conquering worlds in other dimensions?

**SUPERMAN 2**

Do you have a problem, Jamie?

**BLUE BEETLE**

Well, yeah I mean…It's crazy…It's going too far.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Mans world is incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order.

**BLUE BEETLE**

No. There have to be limits. Even on us. Especially on us.

**SUPERMAN 2**

That's enough.

**BLUE BEETLE**

No, You're insane, we can't do this. Have you gone nuts. Lois would never want…

SUPERMAN 2 strangles BLUE BEETLE. BLUE BEETLE tries to break free, but SUPERMAN 2 crushes BLUE BEETLE's arm with one hand. Then SUPERMAN 2 uses his heat vision to burn right into BLUE BEETLE's core, slicing his scarab in two, killing BLUE BEETLE. BLUE BEETLE closes his eyes in death. SUPERMAN 2 drops BLUE BEETLE and BLUE BEETLE's armor breaks off his body like glass. All you see is the dead body of JAMIE RHYMES, a mid-twenties Latino man coded with the remains of his broken suit.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Anybody else?

They all stay silent.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Cyborg, take control of all media broadcasts. I want everyone to see this…Wonder Woman, Baroness, Sinestro, you're with me. Zod, prepare your ground forces…Flash, Lantern, Jonn…Get Doomsday ready.

Everyone goes to their positions. SUPERMAN 2 leaves.

EXT. BLACKGATE PRISON

We get a glimpse of the mansion-sized Blackgate Prison, twice the size of Stryker's Island.

INT. BLACKGATE PRISON-CELL

THE JOKER has been locked up in a cell for sometime. He sits in his cell, wearing an orange jumpsuit. Two guards come into his cell.

INT. BLACKGATE PRISON-RECREATION ROOM

THE JOKER is escorted by the guards to the recreation room in Blackgate prison. Every prisoner in the room has been immobilized. THE JOKER stares at everyone as he comes it.

**THE JOKER**

What's the matter, no party?

**ARKHAM GUARD**

Move along!

THE JOKER takes quiet offense to that and walks around him. He turns around to see a chess table. Sitting on the left side of the chess table is JOHNATHAN CRANE a.k.a THE SCARECROW, slightly shivering.

**SCARECROW**

Nasa…Prototype…Propane mixed…together with lithium oxide…Propane…

THE JOKER, curious, approaches SCARECROW and sets on the right side of the chess table.

**SCARECROW**

Ferris Aircraft…Nasa…Nuclear, Nuclear Bomb…M-Metropolis.

**THE JOKER**

Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my old pal, Johnathan Crane. So tell me, old friend, how's the scaring business going for you?

SCARECROW suddenly looks up and sees THE JOKER. He goes into shock:

**SCARECROW**

You!**(**_Scarecrow looks up shockingly at JOKER._**)** You…you…you…I…You…

**THE JOKER**

You, me, I him, Kim, Tim, Jim, It's all in the family.

**SCARECROW**

No!

SCARECROW jumps out of his seat and throws his seat to the surface.

**THE JOKER**

Wait, what…

**SCARECROW**

Stay away from me! Y-You-You might've used me o-once! But y-you won't do it again!

THE JOKER looks slightly confused.

**ARKHAM GUARD**

Hey, what's going on here?

SCARECROW runs away. Guards are coming after SCARECROW, SCARECROW runs away from the guards and they chase him around the room. SCARECROW accidently trips and crashes into a fire alarm.

**BLACKGATE COMPUTER**

Security Protocol 5 activated! Security Protocol 5 activated.

The guards and the prisoners are startled.

SENTRY GUNS activate in the room, targeting and firing at guards and prisoners alike. They duck.

THE JOKER hides behind a couch and then looks at a security door. He runs through the security door just as it is about to close down.

INT. BLACKGATE PRISON-HALLWAYS

JOKER runs in the hallway in the midst of the chaos. He runs into the prison uniform room and breaks into it.

JOKER looks around the room.

**JOKER**

Oh…

THE JOKER sees an outfit similar to his own, incased in a vault

.

**JOKER**

Deluxe Edition…I'll take it!

He grabs a nearby hammer and smashes down the glass vault, containing the suit.

INT. BLACKGATE PRISON HALLWAYS

THE JOKER exits the clothing room. He is wearing the exact same outfit his deceased counterpart wore before he died.

INT. BLACKGATE PRISON-PARKING LOT

PRISON cars enter, filled with soldiers.

**SOLDIER**

Go! Go! Go!

**SOLDIER 2**

Double timing, move it!

SOLDIERS get up the stairs to halt the crisis. Meanwhile, THE JOKER sneaks out and gets into an empty vehicle. He fastens his seat belt.

** JOKER**

So, Mr. J, Where to?

JOKER drives away from BLACKGATE PRISON. He escapes.

EXT. GOTHAM HIGHWAY

THE JOKER drives in the highway toward GOTHAM CITY.

INT. GOTHAM ALLEYWAY

JOKER stops his car in a neighborhood. He gets out of his car. He sees everything is quiet. He takes a moment to look at his surroundings. He takes a look at a poster of himself.

**JOKER**

Interesting…My fame proceeds me.

JOKER hears a voice.

**VOICE**

Hi!

JOKER turns around to see HARLEN QUINZEL.

**JOKER**

Harley?

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

Harlen…an old friend told me someone was dressed like The Joker! Though it was just a rumor. But it seems rumor doesn't always have it.

**JOKER**

W-What. What are you…

**HARLEN QUNIZEL**

Listen uo, bozo. I don't know if your one of those rumored carbon copy boys that came here a while ago, or just some creep who loves dress up, but Joker was a hero. You're not fit to lick his boot near.

**JOKER**

Harley, it's me. I'm the Joker! Mr. J. Look, it even says so here in my underwear…

HARLEN QUINZEL fires it in the air.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

Not funny creep. No one pretends to be my mister J.

**JOKER**

Hey, watch where you point that thing tozzie. I tell the punchlines around here!

HARLEN QUINZEL is shocked…

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

The way, you talked, just now, the way you

**THE JOKER**

Scream and Shout, and let it all out?!

HARLEN QUINZEL is joyful. She slowly drops her blaster.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

I don't understand. J-Joker's dead…but…your

**JOKER**

This isn't my Gotham, Harlen, But I can assure you, I am The Joker… Aren't I not, your Joker…your Mr. J? Harley?

HARLEN QUINZEL joyfully drops her weapon and hugs her puddin.

**HARLEN QUNIZEL**

Oh..puddin Oh Puddin.

JOKER and HARLEN QUINZEL hug,

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

Come on, there's some people you've got to meet.

JOKER and HARLEN walk together.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

Oh Puddin, Puddin. Puddin. Puddin Puddin.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM

We see thugs hanging around a section of Arkham Asylum. We see thugs playing cards, and running around reckless, and talking to eachother.

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM-STAGE

HARLEN QUINZEL takes the stage.

HARLEN QUINZEL whistles.

The Entire Joker Clan stops what they're doing and listens.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

All members of the Joker Clan. Tonight, marks a special occasion for our club. 5 years ago, a man who only wanted to put a smile on the faces of people all around our fair world, was taken away from us, in an instant. This man, is the very reason we call ourselves The Joker Clan. We all wish we could get to know what a great man he was. But now. We don't have to mourn anymore. Because tonight, please welcome, the one, the only, my pudding, The…JOKER!

THE JOKER steps out of the curtains, like a triumphant general and watches as The JOKER Clan cheers for their "Lost" Leader. THE JOKER is amused by this. HARLEN QUINZEL smiles at her pudding before walking down the stairs of the podium to join the audience.

**THE JOKER**

Dear members of The Joker Clan. I absolutely love with what you've done with the place while your daddy Joker's been away. And I must say, Of all my years of walking this joint, Arkham Asylum has never looked, better.

The Joker Clan cheers.

** THE JOKER**

Now, you all remember what happened that day in Metropolis. Superman killed those people. Then he tried to kill me!

The Joker clan bows SUPERMAN 2.

**THE JOKER**

I admire everything you've done in my name. Disturbances, Distractions, Destructions…General pains in Superman's buttocks…But now, lets think outside the box. Let's think…Bigger.

HARLEN QUNIZEL blushes

** HARLEN QUINZEL**

Isn't he dreamy?

JOKER looks over to HARLEN and throws her a kiss.

**THE JOKER**

Now, Harley tells me Superman's been giving this pill to his thugs, then Batman's insurgents got some, now we have them too.

THE JOKER displays the pill to his thugs.

** THE JOKER**

With these, a bus could fall on us, and we won't be hurt. Slapstick at it's finest.

THE JOKER pops the pill in his mouth. His thugs cheer.

**THE JOKER**

From now on, we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become a rampaging elephant. The Whopping cusion, a land mine, The Joy Box, a missile Launcher. The Joker…A King!

The crowd cheers.

THE JOKER smiles.

EXT. CAMP

An assembly line of thousands of troopers gather together in single file line. GENERAL ZOD stands before them. He flies up as he talks.

**GENERAL ZOD**

Soldiers…You are all gathered here tonight, because you are the elite. The best and brightest soldiers this world has to offer.

Soldiers cheer

**GENERAL ZOD**

Yours is a heroic and noble mission. It requires that you transcend any humanity that lies within your souls, and embody the highest one earth principle: Obedience, Order, Control. Tonight, All those who defy the High Councilor, Kal-El, will be executed, without qualm or hesitation!

SOLDIERS cheer.

GENERAL ZOD smiles.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

YELLOW LANTERN and MARTIAN MANHUNTER prepare DOOMSDAY for activation. THE FLASH comes in…

**THE FLASH**

He was right

.

We get a medium-shot of FLASH then go back to MARTIAN MANHUNTER and YELLOW LANTERN.

**THE FLASH**

Jamie was right…this isn't what we signed up for.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

We did our job. We eliminated crime.

**THE FLASH**

Blue Beetle was never a criminal, he was…

**YELLOW LANTERN**

A casualty of war. Acceptable Loss.

**THE FLASH**

Acceptable?

THE FLASH goes up to YELLOW LANTERN while MARTIAN MANHUNTER looks on.

**THE FLASH**

I made myself believe we were making things better. But were not…I can't do this anymore. I'm done.

YELLOW LANTERN stops FLASH.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

You have a death wish? There is no done.

**THE FLASH**

Maybe not for you. Goodbye, Hal.

THE FLASH speeds out of the room, but is stopped by a yellow energy field.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

You can't leave.

**THE FLASH**

Watch me.

THE FLASH vibrates out of the force field and speeds away. YELLOW LANTERN follows FLASH and tries to blast him off his feet. FLASH jumps from one side of the fortress and kicks YELLOW LANTERN down mid-air.

THE FLASH tries to attack YELLOW LANTERN again who dodges his attack with an energy punch.

**YELLOW LANTERN**

Don't make me do this, Barry.

YELLOW LANTERN tries to blast THE FLASH who dodges YELLOW LANTERN's blast and fast-punches Yellow Lantern several times until he pushes YELLOW LANTERN against the wall, defeated.

YELLOW LANTERN gets up and tries to shoot THE FLASH as he speeds away from the blasts. YELLOW LANTERN is suddenly blasted by a mind tap from MARTIAN MANHUNTER and knocked unconscious.

FLASH looks at MARTIAN MANHUNTER who flies into the air.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Go, I'll take care of him.

**THE FLASH**

Are you sure.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Go!

THE FLASH speeds off. MARTIAN MANHUNTER looks at an unconscious YELLOW LANTERN. SOLOMON GRUNDY comes in…

**SOLOMON GRUNDY**

Hey, what you do to Boss man?

SOLOMON GRUNDY charges at MARTIAN MANHUNTER

**SOLOMON GRUNDY**

Grundy smash little green man!

MARTIAN MANHUNTER prepares to fight SOLOMON GRUNDY. SOLOMON GRUNDY punches MARTIAN MANHUNTER who dodges and punches SOLOMON GRUNDY back. MARTIAN MANHUNTER is suddenly blasted by a burst of heat vision by SUPERMAN 2. SOLOMON GRUNDY gets up looks at an unconscious MARTIAN MANHNTER.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Lock him in the boiler room.

SOLOMON GRUNDY grabs MARTIAN MANHUNTER and takes him away.

SUPERMAN 2 looks on.

EXT. HIGHWAY

THE FLASH super speeds down the highway into the night.

INT. BATCAVE

The Insurgents walk around the batcave. GREEN ARROW and GREEN LANTERN talk to BATMAN, suited up and well.

**GREEN ARROW**

Wait a minute, Joker's here?

**BATMAN**

He came with me when I was transported to Metropolis. But upon arrival, The Regime captured him. I assume he's been locked up for sometime.

BATMAN 2 comes in

**BATMAN 2**

As long as he's lock up, he's the least of our worries.

THE FLASH arrives in the batcave.

The heroes prepare to attack THE FLASH.

**THE FLASH**

My goodness, Ollie, is that you?

**GREEN ARROW**

In the flesh.

**THE FLASH**

Batman, And My Batman!

**GREEN LANTERN**

You better get the heck out of here, if you know what's good for you.

THE FLASH is surrounded by Insurgents and The Justice League.

**THE FLASH**

Please. Don't shoot, I've come in peace.

**BATMAN**

What are you doing here?

** THE FLASH**

I left The Regime. I came here to warn you about Superman…

There's a moment of silence.

**BATMAN 2**

Start talking.

INT. BATCAVE TABLE

BATMAN 2, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN, CYBORG, THE FLASH, GREEN ARROW, GREEN LANTERN, AQUAMAN, and ORACLE gather around a table to hear THE FLASH out.

**THE FLASH**

I'm telling you, Gotham and Metropolis will be history. Then he's coming after your world.

**CYBORG**

He's insane.

**WONDER WOMAN**

We've got to stop him.

**GREEN LANTERN**

That's going to be on heck of a fight.

**ORACLE**

What do you think, Batman?

BATMAN 2 has disappeared.

The others wonder

**GREEN ARROW**

Where is he?

INT. BATCAVE-Main Room

BATMAN 2 is working controls to the interdimensional transporter.

The others follow BATMAN 2

**WONDER WOMAN**

Batman?

BATMAN 2 doesn't answer until he stops to turn around. The others look in shocking realization.

**AQUAMAN**

You're sending us back, aren't you?

**BATMAN 2**

I brought you here to get the Kryptonite Weapon. That plan failed. Once I get the telporter back on line, you're all going home, then I'm destroying the teleporter afterwards.

**GREEN ARROW**

It won't stop him from coming through.

**BATMAN 2**

True. But it'll by you time to prepare.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Luthor sacrificed himself. We won't dishonor him by just leaving.

**BATMAN 2**

You'll be doing him a bigger dishonor if you stay here and get killed by the Regime.

**BATMAN**

No…We have an alternative. We bring over Our Superman. And we finish this fight.

**BATMAN 2**

One Superman in this world is enough.

**WONDER WOMAN**

He's not like yours. Don't let emotion cloud your judgment.

**BATMAN 2**

I already did. And because of that, millions of people have died.

The others look in shock.

**ORACLE**

Bruce…

BATMAN 2 gets back to work, ignoring the others.

**GREEN LANTERN**

You know, you can try to send us back if you want to, but we're staying and finishing this fight. Whether you like it or not.

The others leave.

WONDER WOMAN receives a telepathic message from MARTIAN MANHUNTER

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER (**V.O**)**

Diana.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Jonn?

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Fly out of where you are. I must speak with you.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKIES

WONDER WOMAN flies into the sky to talk to MARTIAN MANHUNTER telepathically.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Jonn, what's going on, where are you?

INT. BOILER ROOM

MARTIAN MANHUNTER is weakened by the fire in the boiler room of the fortress. He is strong enough to communicate with Diana through telepathy.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER (**V.O**)**

Diana.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Jonn? What's wrong?

INT. BOILER ROOM

**WONDER WOMAN (**V.O**)**

Your voice…are you alright? Jonn…

EXT. SKIES

** WONDER WOMAN (**V.O**)**

Jonn, what's going on? Jonn, can you hear me?

INT. BOILER ROOM

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

Don't have much time…Listen to me, very carefully…

EXT. SKIES

WONDER WOMAN listens to MARTIAN MANHUNTER

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER (**V.O**)**

You have to… Y-You have to stop yourself.

EXT. SKIES

**WONDER WOMAN**

Stop myself? My counterpart?

INT. BOILER ROOM

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

My Diana…planning on subjugating the continent…She's gathering the amazons for a full-scale assault for Superman.

EXT. SKIES

**WONDER WOMAN**

How could She?

INT. BOILER ROOM

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

You must stop your counterpart before she enacts the attack…

EXT. SKIES

WONDER WOMAN is worried for MARTIAN MANHUNTER.

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER (**V.O**)**

…Or else millions will die.

INT. BOILER ROOM

**MARTIAN MANHUNTER **

Superman's rule is not right…not for anyone. It's up to you and your friends to stop this regime and end this conflict before anyone else gets hurt…

EXT. SKIES

WONDER WOMAN begins to cry.

INT. BOILER ROOM

** MARTIAN MANHUNTER**

I believe in you, Diana. I believe in true peace…You must bring the true light, back into this world.

EXT. SKIES

**WONDER WOMAN**

Jonn, please…

INT. BOILER ROOM

MARTIAN MANHUNTER hears WONDER WOMAN's voice

**WONDER WOMAN (**V.O**)**

Just hang in there, don't die on me, now, Jonn…Jonn.

MARTIAN MANHUNTER dies in the boiler roor.

EXT. SKIES

WONDER WOMAN loses communication with MARTIAN MANHUNTER. She cries for a few seconds. She realizes what she needs to do. She boldly flies off to Themyscira.

EXT. THEMYSCIRA

WONDER WOMAN arrives in Themyscira. She takes up a sword and shield from a nearby weapons post and flies off.

EXT. THEMYSCIRA-LOADING BAY

Thousands of Amazons gather in single file while others are gathering weapons and loading up ships.

WONDER WOMAN 2 flies in charge, giving orders.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Haste, my sisters. We cast off within the hour…Take that to the Athena. Sloop Fifty-one. After drop-off, meet at the south pier. Mora's team needs help with an inter-ship weapons transfer. Move!

The amazons move to their positions. BARONESS VON GAUNTHER overseas the amazons.

**VOICE**

Diana!

WONDER WOMAN 2 looks as WONDER WOMAN, with sword and shield, flies into the loading bay to confront her.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Your army will stand down. They will not abet Superman's madness.

BARONESS tries to attack WONDER WOMAN. They fight briefly. WONDER WOMAN manages to defeat BARONESS and knock her out unconscious.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

You hold no sway here, pretender. I am in command.

**WONDER WOMAN**

You stain Amazon honor. We are to temper Man's aggression. Not enable it.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

After Metropolis, Superman showed me the truth. Man's aggression cannot be tempered. Only quelled.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Slaughter the innocent. As Zeus fooled Hippolyta, Superman beguiles you.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

Your world's amazons must be weak-willed if you are their leader.

WONDER WOMAN 2 engages WONDER WOMAN into combat. They are evenly matched as they clash swords.

**WONDER WOMAN**

We are to give service. **(**_WONDER WOMAN kicks WONDER WOMAN 2's shield and clashes swords with her.__**)**_ Help the innocent. **(**_WONDER WOMAN again kicks WONDER WOMAN 2's shield and clashes swords with her.__**)**_ Save the lives of friend and foe. **(**_WONDER WOMAN 2 pushes WONDER WOMAN back as they clash swords_._WONDER WOMAN 2 and WONDER WOMAN clash swords._**)** That is our way.

**WONDER WOMAN 2**

You lecture me, on the meaning of being amazon?!

**WONDER WOMAN**

I don't seek to lecture.

WONDER WOMAN kicks WONDER WOMAN 2's shield

**WONDER WOMAN**

I seek to depose.

WONDER WOMAN and WONDER WOMAN 2 fight a fierce fight. They are still evenly matched. They clash swords and exchange blows. WONDER WOMAN 2 eventually knocks WONDER WOMAN off her feet and tries to stab her with her sword, but WONDER WOMAN ducks from her sword and kicks WONDER WOMAN off her feet. WONDER WOMAN two gets up. The two switch to hand to hand combat. WONDER WOMAN 2 is strong, but WONDER WOMAN 2 eventually gains the upper hand and defeats her counterpart unconscious.

The amazons respond by threatening WONDER WOMAN with their swords and shields.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Hold my sisters. Hold.

The amazons reluctantly hold.

**WONDER WOMAN**

While I am not off this world. I am amazon. And I tell you now, this path is folly. We are to unite the world's people. Lessen man's rages. Overcome them. With compassion, and love…she has enabled one man to inflict his rage on an entire planet. Let him be consumed by his darkest passions, rather than extricate him from despair. Sisters, let us return to the right side of history. Let us enter battle. But as mankind's protectors. Not it's destroyer. We are amazons. We are here to save mankind.

INT. METROPOLIS

Soldiers all around march on the streets of Metropolis, with tanks roaming everywhere. Citizens of every kind are running for their lives as troopers open fire on them.

DOOMSDAY jumps on a building and crashes it down two more buildings.

INT. METROPOLIS BRIDGE

SUPERMAN 2 goes to a bridge and uses his heat vision to destroy it, dragging millions of people along with it and causing others to run or drive for the lives.

SUPERMAN 2 cruelly smiles.

INT. GOTHAM CITY

Insurgent troopers are fighting Regime forces all over Gotham. GENERAL ZOD and SINESTRO look on.

Suddenly, the heroes: CYBORG, GREEN LANTERN, and GREEN ARROW arrive on the scene, along with BATGIRL and SLADE WILSON. SLADE WILSON engages YELLOW LANTERN while BATGIRL and GREEN ARROW help the Insurgent troopers engage The Regime soldiers. CYBORG punches down several guards while engaging DAMIAN WAYNE.

INT. BATCAVE

BATMAN observes the fighting from the Batcaves monitors.

**BATMAN**

It gets worse by the minute. We have to…

**BATMAN 2**

Once I'm finished, you're all going home.

BATMAN goes over to BATMAN 2

**BATMAN**

You know I get it. Like you, I planned for the day when SUPERMAN might lose control. But without help, you'll die. And the insurgency will die with you.

** BATMAN 2**

Then maybe that's my fate.

**BATMAN **

We don't believe in fate.

BATMAN goes to the teleporter, but BATMAN 2 stops him. They struggle for a brief minute then they end it stalemate.

**BATMAN 2**

This is my world. My fight.

**BATMAN**

You made it ours when you brought us here.

**BATMAN 2**

This is a mistake.

**BATMAN**

No it's not. You brought us here because you had faith. Faith that we uphold the values you've given everything to defend. So Trust us. Trust in yourself. Lets end this.

BATMAN 2 thinks for a moment, then obliges.

**BATMAN 2**

You have no idea how to use it, do you.

**BATMAN**

I was hoping you wouldn't find that out.

BATMAN 2 activates the teleporter. Incoming on the screen is a giant red S: SUPERMAN has arrived.

SUPERMAN, BATMAN and BATMAN 2 are in the batcave. BATMAN 2 thinks while BATMAN and SUPERMAN conversate.

**SUPERMAN**

We have to hurry, innocent people are dying.

**BATMAN**

We'll take the others. So you can focus on their Superman.

** SUPERMAN**

No, we'll do it together. It will prevent more casualties. Then Superman.

BATMAN 2 thinks.

**SUPERMAN**

Doomsday going to be tricky though.

**BATMAN**

Collateral damage.

**SUPERMAN**

I'll have to force that fight elsewhere. **(**_SUPERMAN turns to BATMAN 2._**)** Anything else?

BATMAN 2 walks to BATMAN and SUPERMAN

** BATMAN 2**

I realize this isn't entirely accurate. But it's good to have you back.

INT. GOTHAM

GREEN LANTERN and SINESTRO engage in fierce combat. SINESTRO pounds GREEN LANTERN down. CYBORG engages YELLOW LANTERN. CYBORG dodges YELLOW LANTERN's attacks, jumping on a car and blasts YELLOW LANTERN back. THE FLASH speeds around YELLOW LANTERN with YELLOW LANTERN releasing a giant energy blast, sending FLASH crashing into a car. SLADE WISLON engages three guards while BATGIRL and GREEN ARROW engage DAMIAN WAYNE.

AQUAMAN engages several guards with his trident, but is knocks aside by GENERAL ZOD. SLADE WILSON leaps at ZOD who blasts SLADE WILSON with heat vision. SLADE WILSON lands on his feet and engages SLADE WILSON in close combat.

ZOD breaks SLADE WILSON's swords, and as SLADE engages ZOD hand to hand, ZOD pushes him back toward a tank. ZOD next watches GREEN LANTERN fighting SINESTRO mid-air. ZOD uses his heat vision to blast GREEN LANTERN down to the floor. GENERAL ZOD watches an unconscious GREEN LANTERN and suddenly

** SUPERMAN**

That's enough Zod.

SUPERMAN arrives. BATMAN and BATMAN 2 are teleported to GTOHAM.

**SUPERMAN**

Your attack is over. Stand down.

SUPERMAN and GENERAL ZOD circle each other.

**GENERAL ZOD**

I helped Kal-El model the one earth government after what Krypton should've been years ago. We allow room for no insurrection.

** SUPERMAN**

You never left room for anything or anyone ZOD. Not even a chance.

ZOD and SUPERMAN clash. Everyone watches. ZOD and SUPERMAN fly out of the area. Suddenly, everyone hears big footsteps.

THE JOKER, in LEX LUTHOR's exo-suit, HARLEN QUINZEL and the Joker clan arrive on the scene.

The other look on.

**THE JOKER**

Oh, a party. Might if we play too?

THE JOKER clan attacks The Justice League, The Insurgents and The Regime on both sides.

THE JOKER blasts several regime soldiers into unconsciousness and misses GREEN ARROW and BATGIRL.

BATMAN and BATMAN 2 face THE JOKER and HARLEN QUINZEL.

BATMAN 2 looks in shock.

**THE JOKER**

What's wrong, Batsies, you two look a little surprised. Like my new look?

**BATMAN 2**

That's Luthors power suit. How did you get it?

**THE JOKER**

My Joker clan picked it up at the crash side after Superman bumbed Luthor off. They gave to me as a welcome back gift. And an excellent one at that.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

Matches the color of his eyes.

**BATMAN 2**

You take your Joker. I'll take HARLEN.

JOKER fires his arm cannon at both BATMEN. They dodge the blast, separating. BATMAN 2 engages HARLEN while BATMAN engages THE JOKER. BATMAN gives THE JOKER a double jump kick while THE JOKER tries to punch BATMAN who dodges.

AQUAMAN recovers from his knockout and HAWKGIRL attacks him, AQUAMAN ducks from HAWKGIRLS smash. They circle eachother. They clash their weapons.

Insurgent troopers fight Regime soldiers.

GREEN ARROW and NIGHTWING engage in combat again. NIGHTWING dodges GREEN ARROW's arrows and throws a disk at him which ARROW dodges. ARROW tries to shoot DAMAIN WAYNE twice more, but DAMAIN WAYNE dodges. DAMAIN WAYNE throws another disk which GREEN ARROW dodges and clashes with DAMAIN WAYNE.

BATGIRL engages three joker clan members before using an array of Batarangs to stun a group of Regime soldiers and Joker clan members alike off. CYBORG 2 tries to jump BATGIRL, but BATGIRL dodges. CYBORG 2 blasts BATGIRL several times which BATGIRL dodges. BATGIRL lands a kick on CYBORG 2 and engages him in hand to hand combat. CYBORG 2 punches BATGIRL back and tries to shoot BATGIRL, but BATGIRL dodges and throws two charges at CYBORG 2, but CYBORG 2 is seemingly not affected.

**CYBORG**

You think you can beat me with that?!

**BATGIRL**

Wasn't trying to…Slade, Now!

CYBORG turns around and SLADE WILSON activates a button from his belt. CYBORG 2 is electrocuted and knocked out unconscious. BATGIRL and SLADE WILSON look on at an unconscious CYBORG.

**SLADE WILSON**

Whose tortured now?

BATMAN 2 engages HARLEN QUINZEL who fights with her hammer.

BATMAN 2 dodges her hammer with his Gauntlet.

**BATMAN 2**

How could you do this, Harlen?

HARLEN moves to hit BATMAN 2, who dodges four times and blocks her hammer with her gaunlets again.

** BATMAN 2**

The Insurgency trusted you. I trusted you.

BATMAN 2 kicks HARLEN QUINZEL who tries to hit BATMAN who dodges and they clash again.

**BATMAN 2**

You're letting him manipulate you again.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

You wouldn't understand.

HARLEN QUINZEL tries to hit BATMAN 2 who dodges her hammer and ducks from her kicks and punches HARLEN down defeating her.

BATMAN 2 looks at a defeated HARLEN QUINZEL

**BATMAN 2**

Do yourself a favor, Harlen. Stay away from him.

**THE JOKER**

What?

THE JOKER knocks BATMAN back.

THE JOKER goes up to HARLEN QUINZEL

**THE JOKER**

She can't quit. She's fired.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

What?

**THE JOKER**

Can't have your stink rubbing off on me.

**BATMAN 2**

No!

JOKER blasts BATMAN 2 back.

JOKER grans HARLEN QUINZEL and prepares to stab her with a metal knife from his suit.

**THE JOKER**

I'll deal with you too in a moment.

The two Batmen look at eachother. They nod. BATMAN and BATMAN 2 leap in the air and simultaneously throw Batarangs at THE JOKER.

Before THE JOKER could stab HARLEN QUINZEL, he is stunned by BATMAN and BATMAN 2's batarangs and the two BATMAN leap in the air and kick JOKER down. They place two suit deactivators on THE JOKER, incapacitating him.

HARLEN gets a knife and threatens THE JOKER.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

Try to kill me, huh? I'll wipe that grin off your face.

**BATMAN 2**

Harlen, No.

HARLEN QUINZEL is shocked. She looks at an unconscious JOKER.

**HARLEN QUINZEL**

He-He was gonna… I can't believe I fell for him again!

** BATMAN 2**

He knew exactly which buttons to push.

**BATMAN **

It's not your fault. That's what he does.

HARLEN QUINZEL struggles with whether or not to kill THE JOKER or not. After a few seconds of thinking, she reluctantly drops the knife, and falls to the floor, Heart broken. She begins to cry. BATMAN 2 comforts HARLEN QUINZEL.

**BATMAN 2**

It's all right. You've outgrown him.

HARLEN QUINZEL looks up at BATMAN 2 and hugs him.

INT. GOTHAM SKIES

SUPERMAN and GENERAL ZOD continue their battle mid-air. They clash over and over again. They are evenly matched. Despite ZOD's resilience and equal strength. SUPERMAN manages to defeat ZOD and knock him down to the Ground.

SUPERMAN lands and places ZOD in the Phantom Zone with a phantom zone key from his belt.

**SUPERMAN**

That'll hold you.

Suddenly, SUPERMAN is seemingly smashed by a giant yellow energy hammer twice by SINESTRO. Everyone looks on.

SINESTRO and YELLOW LANTERN look to see nothing by a damaged crater.

**SINESTRO**

Not so super. Was he?

SUPERMAN speeds in near SINESTRO and YELLOW LANTERN. SINESTRO sees him. SINESTRO tries to punch SUPERMAN, but SUPERMAN grabs SINESTRO's arm and weakens SINESTRO, making him kneel. SUPERMAN strips SINESTRO of his power ring, and SINESTRO is defeated. YELLOW LANTERN looks at SUPERMAN.

**SUPERMAN**

This is your chance to do what's right. I would take it.

YELLO LANTERN thinks for a moment, then reluctantly takes off his yellow power ring and gives it to SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN takes it.

INT. METROPOLIS

Soldiers are running away from a giant tidal wave heading toward them. AQUAMAN 2 generates the wave, leading his army to reinforce The Regime. As AQUAMAN 2 and The Regime keep moving, SUPERMAN freezes AQUAMAN's tidal wave, lifts it up, and throws it into the air.

**AQUAMAN 2**

Are you ready, Superman?! To take on the might of Atlantis?

**SUPERMAN**

Yes, we are.

AMAZONS are on the rooftops on one building on the left and the other building on the right. Preparing to shoot arrows at AQUAMAN 2 and his troopers. AQUAMAN jumps in and faces AQUAMAN 2 looks on…

**WONDER WOMAN**

Hi yah!

The Amazons fire at AQUAMAN and his soldiers. They block the arrows with their shields while AQUAMAN holds them off with his trident.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Yah!

AMAZONS attack ATLANTIANS from behind.

AQUAMAN 2 looks at SUPERMAN 2 and AQUAMAN.

SUPERMAN flies up while AQUAMAN activates a trident from his gauntlet and fights his counterpart.

They fight with their tridents. AQUAMAN 2 kicks AQUAMAN.

**AQUAMAN 2**

None of you are wanted here.

AQUAMAN 2 and AQUAMAN faces off. They fight with their tridents fiercely. They which to hand to hand combat.

**AQUAMAN**

You disgrace Atlantis.

**AQUAMAN 2**

By saving it?

AQUAMAN and AQUAMAN 2 engage in hand to hand combat. AQUAMAN 2 is strong, but AQUAMAN manages to defeat AQUAMAN 2 into unconsciousness.

Atlantian soldiers retreat as SUPERMAN and WONDER WOMAN look on.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Superman. We've broken their ranks. Their retreating.

**SUPERMAN**

Good. Once their pushed back, we'll need help with rescue and recovery.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I'll break off a legion as soon as possible.

**SUPERMAN**

Thanks Diana. You always make it look easy.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Let's get through this first, then tell me how easy it looked.

**SUPERMAN**

We'll need to start…

SUPERMAN 2 is pushed back by a truck.

WONDER WOMAN is surprised.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Superman!

Suddenly, a legion of jet-pack men come in an fire on the amazons. FIREFLY leads them. He flies up to WONDER WOMAN.

**FIREFLY**

You've got problems of your own, amazon.

INT. METROPOLIS STREET

SUPERMAN is pushed through a building and crashes into a nearby street area, crushed underneath a truck.

DOOMSDAY lands and walks toward the truck where SUPERMAN is trapped. DOOMSDAY picks it up and throws it to the other side. He grabs a momentarily stunned SUPERMAN and brings him to his face. He screams in SUPERMAN's face while SUPERMAN uses his heat vision on DOOMSDAY's face, stunning him.

SUPERMAN pounds on DOOMSDAY repeatedly until DOOMSDAY grabs SUPERMAN's fist and swings him around and throws him to the ground again. DOOMSDAY steps of SUPERMAN's chest twice before SUPERMAN grabs DOOMSDAY's foot and pushes it forward, knocking DOOMSDAY back. SUPERMAN tackles DOOMSDAY into the sky and flies him across the world.

EXT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

They arrive at The Fortress of Solitude.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

They crash inside the fortress of solitude, they both role over apart from each other and are both momentarily stunned before both of them slowly get up.

**DOOMSDAY**

I live to kill you.

**SUPERMAN**

Then you'll live disappointed.

SUPERMAN grabs DOOMSDAY and they fly across the FORTRESS, crashing into objects as they fly. SUPERMAN performs a flying punch to DOOMSDAY's chest, sending him flying through a wall tumbling past a series of crystalline objects along the way, where he soon falls into the Menagerie

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE – MENAGERIE

DOOMSDAY gets up. SUPERMAN flies toward DOOMSDAY, but DOOMSDAY punches SUPERMAN, grabs him by both legs and smashes him down to the floor five times before throwing him straight into the other side of the area.

SUPERMAN is momentarily weakened.

DOOMSDAY runs after SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN recovers and tackles DOOMSDAY. SUPERMAN and DOOMSDAY repeatedly punch each other over and over again until SUPERMAN gains the upper hand and punches DOOMSDAY upward, sending him toward the next section of the fortress.

SUPERMAN and DOOMSDAY fight fiercely. SUPERMAN eventually defeats DOOMSDAY and weakens him.

**SUPERMAN**

Doomsday's not today.

SUPERMAN 2 flies in and sees an unconscious DOOMSDAY. DOOMSDAY gets up. He tries to hit SUPERMAN but SUPERMAN blocks him, kicks him down and throws him into the Phantom Zone portal. SUPERMAN is surprised to see his counterpart.

**SUPERMAN**

The High councilor I presume.

They circle each other. After a moment of silence.

**SUPERMAN 2**

I knew they pull you over eventually. You don't belong here.

**SUPERMAN**

My obligations don't end at the borders of my dimension.

**SUPERMAN 2**

But they will at the borders of this one. We are this world saviors. We protect it.

**SUPERMAN**

Really? That's what's happening, protection?

**SUPERMAN 2**

Disobedient children will be punished.

**SUPERMAN**

Children? We're not gods. We don't decide who lives and who dies.

**SUPERMAN 2**

The decision is ours. It became ours, when Joker broke the law and killed millions of people.

**SUPERMAN**

I know what you lost.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Yet, you judge me

**SUPERMAN**

No…believe me. I know exactly who you feel. Like you, I love Lois, very much. If the day ever came where she was taken from me by some two-bit thug with no remorse, I would feel the exact same way you would…anger, rage, hate… but this, all of this…This regime, tyranny, this isn't the way to honor Lois's memory. I know there is good in you, Superman. Please, it's not too late to stop this. Let me help. Let us help you.

SUPERMAN 2 has a moment of silence and then punches his counterpart to the floor.

**SUPERMAN 2**

You need to worry about helping yourself.

SUPERMAN 2 punches SUPERMAN then picks him up and smashes him down, then lifts him by the shirt.

**SUPERMAN 2**

Because after I've killed you, I'll bring Lois here. When she sees how we've perfected this world…

**SUPERMAN**

She'll be afraid and disguised.

SUPERMAN 2 punches SUPERMAN to the Menagrie.

SUPERMAN is weakened.

**SUPERMAN 2**

She'll be alive!

SUPERMAN gets up.

**SUPERMAN**

Lois's death doesn't …

**SUPERMAN 2**

He stole her from me!

**SUPERMAN**

You stole this planets freedom…It's time to give it back.

SUPERMAN engages SUPERMAN 2. They engage in close combat. Their battle spreads across the fortress. SUPERMAN 2 is superior in combat and manages to easily gain the upper hand over his counterpart, sending him flying to the next room.

SUPERMAN activates a portal to the other world: The Prime Earth. SUPERMAN 2 flies through the portal, SUPERMAN flies after him.

EXT. SKIES.

SUPERMAN 2 arrives on the prime earth, in metropolis. He x-rays the city to find Lois Lane.

He finds Lois at The Daily Planet

INT. DAILY PLANET

LOIS LANE types an article at her desk.

**LOIS LANE**

Search for the missing plane, continues…done.

LOIS LANE walks from her desk.

SUPERMAN 2 sees LOIS LANE and smiles.

Suddenly, SUPERMAN arrives, from the portal and grabs SUPERMAN 2 and flies him across the world.

INT. FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

SUPERMAN and SUPERMAN 2 fly into the Fortress of Solitude.

**SUPERMAN**

Stay away from my world.

**SUPERMAN 2**

You have something I want.

**SUPERMAN**

And you won't get it.

SUPERMAN and SUPERMAN 2 fight again. This time SUPERMAN gains the upper hand over his counterpart and defeats him.

**SUPERMAN**

Your reign is over.

SUPERMAN 2 walks up to SUPERMAN 2. SUPERMAN 2 blasts SUPERMAN with his heat vision. SUPERMAN struggles to block SUPERMAN 2's heat vision as SUPERMAN 2 gets up. SUPERMAN uses his own heat vision to blast SUPERMAN 2's eyes. SUPERMAN tackles SUPERMAN 2 into a wall. SUPERMAN punches SUPERMAN 2 four times. SUPERMAN 2 catches a fist but SUPERMAN throws SUPERMAN 2 to the ground and punches him down with a mighty blow, defeating him.

SUPERMAN looks down at SUPERMAN 2

**SUPERMAN**

You won't terrorize those people any longer.

SUPERMAN 2, weakened, talks…

**SUPERMAN 2**

Fear is the only thing those people understand. One day, you'll learn.

SUPERMAN continues to look on at SUPERMAN 2.

GREEN LANTERN, WONDER WOMAN, AQUAMAN, GREEN ARROW, BATGIRL, BATMAN, and BATMAN 2 enter the fortress. They surround SUPERMAN 2. SUPERMAN 2 weakened looks at all the superheroes.

**SUPERMAN 2**

You'll have to kill me now.

**BATMAN 2**

No**. (**_BATMAN 2 looks closer at SUPERMAN 2._**) **Not even you. There's been enough killing.

INT. GOTHAM

GREEN ARROW and BATGIRL look DAMAIN WAYNE in with a group of Regime soldiers. THE FLASH is in tow and nods to GREEN ARROW. GREEN ARROW in turn nods back. THE FLASH inside the vehicle.

INT. INSURGENCY BASE

HARLEN QUINZEL pushes THE JOKER into the pathway where BATMAN and NIGHTWING wait at the portal to bring him in.

EXT. OA

GREEN LANTERN brings SINESTRO and HAL JORDEN 2 to the Guardians of The Universe.

**BATMAN (**V.O**)**

Superman's cronies have been rounded up, or turned themselves in. The next job is restoring civil order.

INT. THEMSCRYA

WONDER WOMAN puts WONDER WOMAN 2's crown away. WONDER WOMAN 2 is tied up by two amazons.

**SUPERMAN (**V.O**)**

The transitional government has its hands full. We're here if they need help.

**BATMAN (**V.O**)**

Thanks but No. The People need to know that they're in control. Not us.

WONDER WOMAN commands them to take her away.

INT. MOMUMENT SITE

CYBORG and BARBRA GORDON, back in her wheel chair, give their respects to LEX LUTHOR 2's grave,

**SUPERMAN (**V.O**)**

So you haven't changed your mind.

**BATMAN (**V.O**)**

I respect the president's offer. But I don't belong in government. None of us do.

CYBORG and BARBRA GORDON are saddened by LEX LUTHOR 2's death.

**SUPERMAN (**V.O**)**

You think Batman has a future here?

**BATMAN (**V.O**)**

Crime and corruption might return.

CYBORG and BARBRA GORDON look on for a moment, but go.

**BATMAN (**V.O**)**

Ollie would've called me a pessimist. I'm just being realistic.

INT. BUILDING

SLADE WILSON watches from a distance. He looks on for a moment.

**SUPERMAN (**V.O**)**

And your Superman?

**BATMAN (**V.O**)**

He'll stand trial.

SLADE WILSON puts on his DEATHSTROKE mask and leaves.

**BATMAN (**V.O**)**

They all will.

INT. LUTHOR's SUITE-HALLWAYS

**SUPERMAN**

He was right, you know.

**BATMAN 2**

About What?

**SUPERMAN**

Everything. Had been put in that same position. I might have done the same thing. We never know what we're truly capable off.

**BATMAN 2**

I hope for your world's sake, they never find out.

BATMAN 2 and SUPERMAN walk in the hallways.

**BATMAN 2**

Just keep this in mind.

**SUPERMAN**

Yeah?

**BATMAN 2**

If something ever happens. And You do lose it. I'm coming for you.

**SUPERMAN**

Get in line.

INT. METROPOLIS

We go to Metropolis on a late night.

INT. DAILY PLANET

LOIS LANE packs up her bag.

**JIMMY OLSEN**

Night, Lois.

**LOIS LANE**

Night, Jim.

JIMMY OLSEN leaves.

EXT. DAILY PLANET ROOFTOP

LOIS LANE patiently waits on the roof of the DAILY PLANET. After a moment of silence, a voice is heard.

**SUPERMAN**

Evening, Ms. Lane.

SUPERMAN arrives.

**SUPERMAN**

Wonderful night, isn't it?

**LOIS LANE**

The city always looks beautiful from here.

SUPERMAN flies in to LOIS LANE. They embrace and kiss.

**SUPERMAN**

Ready?

**LOIS LANE**

Yep.

SUPERMAN and LOIS LANE fly off into the moonlight.

CREDITS

TAGLINE: 3 months later

INT. BLACKGATE PRISON

We are in BLACKGATE prison where thousands of prisoners walk around.

INT. BLACKGATE-MAIN PENETENTARY

A mysterious man is inside the Blackgate main penitentiary. After a moment of silence, the mysterious man goes on his communicator:

**MYSTERIOUS MAN**

Blow it UP.

**JUSTICE LEAGUE OPPRESSION**

Written By Michael Karwan

Based on _**Injustice: Gods Among Us**_ by DC Comics and Neatherrealms

Based on Characters Appearing in DC Entertainment

Justice League Created by Gardner Fox

Based on The Flash And Arrow by Mark Gunningham, Andrew Kriesberg, Greg Bertani, and Geoff Johns

No Copyright Intended Juniorjedi14

All Rights Reserved


End file.
